Secret
by JXeleven
Summary: Arthur gets separated from Merlin and the other knights at a hunt. But what's going to happen if he learns part of a secret.
1. Chapter 1

'Great, another hunting trip. I really don't get why they think it's a sport to hunt defenseless creatures.' Merlin mumbled to himself, but right after he said that he got hit at the back of his head. He made a shocked noise and turned around only to see his king standing behind him.

'Because, Merlin, hunting is a sport to show your skills and see how strong you and your comrades are.' Arthur said looking at his servant. Arthur began to smile. 'I guess you really are a girl then if you don't even understand this manly sport.'

Merlin eyes shot fire to his friend, but Arthur ignored it. 'Merlin go ready the horses.'

Merlin stood up still irritated, but he didn't reply and walked out of the room.

Arthur still standing in his room couldn't help it but smile when his friend left the room. 'It's so much fun to bully him.' He turned around and went to find Percival.

'So what are we going to hunt?' Merlin asked.

'So now you're interested in hunting.' Arthur asked looking at his friend with a teasing face.

'We just heard there is a creature near the border that is killing travellers. It's supposed to only attack at night what makes us believe it's a creature of the night.' Elyan said to answer Merlin's question.

'Is it a really dangerous creature?' Merlin asked looking a bit scared.

'You really are a girl, Merlin. Of course it's dangerous why else would we go and kill it.' The king replied with irritation in his voice to his servant.

'Because it's probably a creature of magic and having magic is punished with dead.' Merlin said while his face darkened.

Arthur who didn't seem to notice said. 'Even more reason to kill it.'

But before they could say anything else Gwaine who was riding in the back of the group began to speak. 'Sire, wouldn't it be a good idea to stop for the night. It's getting dark.'

Arthur who seemed to release that his knight was right stopped and said. 'Yeah, you're right let's make camp for tonight and rest because tomorrow we while hunt for the creature.'

After making their camp and eating the food Merlin made they sat around the fire.

'Percival, would you take the first watch?' The king asked the knight.

Percival didn't say anything but only nodded that he understood the order that his king had given him.

'Let's get some rest before the hunt tomorrow.' The king said looking at his companions.

All of them except Percival got ready to go to sleep.

Merlin who was still awake because of the loud snoring of Gwaine began to think about the creature they were going to kill tomorrow.

'_Why does he have to kill creatures of magic.'_ Merlin thought thinking of Arthur. He closed his eyes and sighted. _'Yes, I know because it's killing people, but there are a lot of innocent creatures that he has ordered to be killed.'_

Right after he thought those words he already regretted it. _'No, that isn't really true. Uther did order to find and hunt for magical creatures, but Arthur doesn't order to find magical creatures. He only kills those who have killed his people.'_

After those thoughts Merlin finally was able to fall asleep even when Gwaine was still snoring.

Arthur woke up after hearing Percival scream a warning to the others. He picked up his sword which he had placed next to him before he went to sleep. Looking around he saw the other knights do the same, while Merlin who had been sleeping next to him looked around in panic. Arthur looked around him and didn't notice anything that Percival could have alarmed. He stood up and saw the other knights walking towards him.

Arthur looked at Merlin who was going to say something but he whispered before Merlin could say anything. 'Be quiet and look if you see anything that could be dangerous.'

Merlin who understood him nodded and started looking around.

Arthur looked at Percival who was the last one that got to him, but before the knight was able to tell him what was wrong a loud scream sounded out of the darkness. The king and his companions froze for a second after hearing the scream which was painful to hear.

Arthur looked to his right and saw two pair of horrible looking bright yellow eyes looking at them from the shadow of a tree. One of them took a step closer to them and came in the light of the fire. Arthur's eyes became big and he heard Merlin gasp next to him. The creature had the body of a giant wolf, the head of a lion and his fur had the colour of blood. The second pair of eyes come into the light and Arthur saw the same creature looking at him only the colour of this ones fur was dark blue almost as dark as the night.

The creature screamed again and it was replied by the creature behind him. The two creatures started coming at the knights.

Arthur gripped his sword tighter in his hand and jumped out of the way before the first creature could get him. While getting out of the way he pulled Merlin with him and pushed him away trying to get him out of the reach of the creatures.

He charged at the blue creature which had knocked Gwaine to the ground. His sword slashed in the shoulder of the creature which caused it to scream again. The creature turned towards Arthur and slashed towards him. Arthur who wasn't quick enough to get out of the way of the slash tried to protect himself as good as he could from the slash, but instead of the claw tearing him apart he felt something pull on his shoulder and he fell backwards away of the creature's claw on the ground. Tacking a quick look behind him he didn't get see anyone who could've pulled him away.

He looked at his comrades and understood they would not be able to win against them in this darkness.

'Retreat!'

The others heard him shout and understood the situation and started creating distance between them and the creatures.

Gwaine who was the only one of the knights who stood on his side came to him and together they started running. Arthur saw Merlin standing before him and shouted to him. 'Merlin! Run!'

The three of them ran while hearing one of the creatures running behind them which made Arthur think that the other one was following the other knights.

He saw a blue shadow appear between him and his two friends. The creature began to attack the king, but Arthur blocked the attack with his sword. He saw his friends coming towards him trying to help him. Arthur's eyes got big and shouted his friends to look behind them. Gwaine was able to block the attack of the other creature who apparently also had followed them at the last moment.

Arthur who released he wasn't able to kill the creature started running again. He looked back and saw that Gwaine and Merlin did the same thing.

After running for what seemed like hours (what's probably been only a few minutes) Arthur spotted a cave. Arthur thought it would be the best place to find shelter and not knowing any other way to get rid of the creature he got into the cave. He stopped looking for a hiding place and was shocked to see a boy some years younger than him standing a few feet away from him.

Before he could say anything to the boy he heard the scream of the creature which was standing in the cave's entrance. The creature prepared itself to jump at him but was thrown away by some sort of barrier. The creature tried to get in but the entrance was protected by the barrier which made it impossible for the creature to get in.

Arthur who released he wouldn't be attacked by the creature anymore looked towards the boy who just lowered his right hand. The boy turned towards Arthur and they looked each other in the eyes.

'You have magic!' Arthur gasped when he realized it was a druid boy. Before he could think clear he started running with his sword before him towards the boy.

The boy moved his hand up again and said a few words in a language Arthur didn't know and before Arthur could react he ran into another barrier and fell backwards on the ground. Lying on the ground he looked up at the boy.

'Don't attack me otherwise the barrier will disappear.'

'I.. I..' Arthur couldn't speak and when he released his stupidity his face became red of shame.

'Don't worry king Arthur I understand why you attacked me, but maybe it's smart to not attack me while that beast is still outside.' Arthur looked at the entrance and saw the blue fur of the creature coming in and out his eyesight.

Looking puzzled at the boy he asked. 'Who are you and why did you save me if you know who I am.'

The boy looked at him with a confused look. 'They call me Ethan.' After a few moments he said. 'I helped you because of Emrys.'

'Who is Emrys?'

The boy's green eyes began to grow. 'You don't know who Emrys is!'

'No, I don't.'

'He is the one that protects you!'

'What do you mean he protects me? How can I be protected by someone I don't know!' Arthur didn't release he started screaming until he saw the druid boy taking a step back with fear in his eyes. 'I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know what you mean by saying he protects me.'

Ethan took a deep breath. 'I don't know a lot more than the elders told us, but Emrys is a sorcerer that wants to see you become a great king.'

'Why would he want that? Does he know that I also handle the rule against magic just like my father did?'

'Yes, that's why he doesn't reveal himself to you.'

'Do I know him? Is he in Camelot?' Arthur said with some concern in his voice.

'You know him and yes he lives in Camelot, but he is loyal to you. Emrys is just one of the names he was given.'

'Tell me who he is!'

'No, I am not going to betray him.'

Arthur was going to ask him again who Emrys was, but he changed his mind after looking at Ethan. That boy wouldn't tell him who Emrys is.

'Are the druids loyal to Emrys?'

'Yes.'

'He isn't loyal to Morgana?'

'NO! He would never follow her and neither would the druids!' The boy said with anger in his voice.

'You don't like Morgana, but she can use magic like you.'

'We hate her and her way to tries to get magic back in these lands.'

'But why would you oppose her?'

The boy sighed. 'Magic isn't evil. Magic is like a sword. It can be used for both good and evil just like you can use your sword to protect and to kill.' The boy looked at the entrance of the cave. 'It's time. The creature is gone and I will take my leave now.'

Arthur hadn't even noticed that it was light outside. The boy disappeared through the entrance and the barrier disappeared. Arthur stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Once he stepped outside he didn't saw the creature nor did he see the druid boy.

'_Was everything that he said really true? Maybe he tried to trick me, but why would he do that?' _Looking with a concerned face around him he decided to walk into the direction from where he came. '_I should go back to the camp If the others are alive then they probably are there.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I actually wanted to give you an intro at the first chapter, but I still don't understand how everything works so I am going to do it now. Please forgive me if my grammar isn't perfect. I come from a country were we speak another language than English (we learned it at school and online). This story is my first attempt to a fanfic so I hope that you guys like it. :D**_

_**I also thank my brother who corrects my grammar and who said that I should explain that **_xxx_** stands for a new part of the story (because I tried something else at the last chapter and that didn't work). **_

xxx

'Arthur', 'Sire' the knights screamed when the king came into their eyesight.

Arthur heard the screams of his friends and started running towards them. He slowed down when he released only Elyan, Leon and Percival where at the camp.

'Sire, you aren't hurt are you? Elyan said looking concerned at his king.

'No I'm fine. Aren't Gwaine and Merlin back yet?'

The two knights looked at each other and concern grew on their faces. Arthur's heart tightens, he already knew what the two of them where going to say.

'I am sorry Arthur, they aren't here.' The smaller knight said.

'We wait. I am sure they will be here any minute.'

'_They are fine, right! I should not worry. What should I do? Go look for them or should I stay here? ' _The king took his head into his hands.

He looked up when he heard that someone sat down next to him. Percival began starting a fire. When little flames started eating at the wood the knight looked at his king and said. 'They are fine, I am sure. Gwaine would never let anything happen to the two of them.' Arthur looked in the eyes of his friend and could see the faith that his friend had in his eyes.

'You're right.' Arthur began to smile at his knight. 'Thank you.'

Percival replied the king's words with a smile and he placed his attention towards the growing fire.

The other knight sat down on the other side of the fire. 'The creatures didn't harm any of the horses.' He looked at his king. 'How did you guys separate?'

Arthur dropped his head a little thinking about last night. 'I didn't notice that both those monsters were following us. One came after me and the other did go after the other two.' He decided that he wouldn't tell them about the druid boy.

'Then you were really lucky that creature didn't get you.' Elyan smiled.

'I guess I am lucky.' He said laughing, but when he looked at Elyan he saw that the man didn't hear Arthur's words and Elyan stood up. Elyan's eyes were focused on something behind Arthur. Arthur quickly turned around and saw two figures walking towards him.

'_Merlin, Gwaine!'_ In his head he screamed of joy and a smile came upon his face.

He stood up and walked towards his friends followed by the two knights.

The smile on his face disappeared when he saw his servant. 'Merlin are you alright.' He felt like an arrow hit his heart when he saw his friend covert in blood.

'I am fine. I only got hit at my arm.' Merlin pointed at his left arm.

Gwaine hit his friend on the head and Merlin screamed out in surprise. 'Idiot.' He looked at Arthur. 'We need some bandages. He had quite a large cut.'

Merlin looked angry at his friend. 'You didn't had to hit me. Please don't worry I am fine.' The last words were meant for Arthur.

'Just come with me you idiot.' Arthur grabbed Merlin's right arm and dragged him towards the campfire. 'Let me have a look at the cut.'

Merlin didn't say anything, but sat down in front of the fire.

Arthur started to tend his friend's wound and the other knights sat down around the fire. Merlin started to resist saying that Arthur shouldn't do that because he was a king. Arthur looked at Merlin and after Merlin saw his friends eyes he stopped resisting.

'Gwaine, tell us what happened to you two.' Percival said.

'I guess I will start at the point we got separated.' He looked at Arthur who just finished tending his friend's wound. 'We saw you run away and decided we were going to follow your example. The creature followed us for I think a couple of miles before it gained up upon us and we had no other choice than to fight it. I took a few hits and was knocked on the ground. If Merlin here,'Gwaine looked at his friend.' hadn't picked up my sword and tried to protect me I would've been killed, but he isn't a great swordsman so he got hit.' Gwaine pointed at Merlin's arm. 'It gave me just enough time to pick up my sword which Merlin dropped and I killed the creature. After that we started walking back and the rest you guys know.'

'Good job Merlin.' Percival said giving the servant a smile.

Merlin began to blush. 'It was really nothing and it was Gwaine who killed the beast.'

'Maybe you aren't such a girl after all.' The king said teasing to his servant. 'But you should let Gaius take a look at your arm when we get back.'

Merlin nodded.

'What are we going to do about the last one of those creatures?' Elyan asked.

'We are going back to the castle and I want you and Percival to take some reinforcement to capture the remaining one.'

'Of course sire.'

'I want everyone to start packing. We will leave in one hour.'

xxx

'You should have been more careful.' The old man said while he looked at the younger man's wounds. 'You should use your magic to heal it otherwise it might get infected.'

Merlin looked up and was clearly irritated at what his friend just told him. 'You know I can't do that after the others saw I was wounded. They can't learn about my magic.'

'Of course, but it makes everything so much easier. I am going to disinfect the wound now, so keep still.'

Merlin hissed after feeling the pain of the disinfection. Gaius who didn't react to the hissing finished treating the wound and. 'You can go now.'

Merlin jumped up and Gaius couldn't help it but smile. _'He looks just like a little boy who fell and scratched himself while playing outside.'_

xxx

'_Who is this Emrys.'_ The king couldn't help it but keep thinking about what the druid boy told him.

'_Someone loyal to me and he lives in Camelot. It can't be one of the knights, right? Did my father know about Emrys? No, he would never allow magic even if it would protect him.'_

'_Maybe if I …'_He heard a large noise of metal falling on the ground. 'MERLIN!'

'Yes sire?' The servant answered with a voice that could only meant he was responsible for the sound.

'Do you have to make so much noise every time you walk into a room?'

Merlin began to grin, but before he could make a joke about Arthur's reply Arthur said. 'Be quiet you idiot. If your arm is all better than I have some chores for you to do. First you have to take care of the horses and after that you…'

'Have to polish your armour.' Merlin said with a smile and began to walk quickly towards the door knowing what his friend was going to do.

'You big idiot!' A big plate hit the door just a second after Merlin walked through it.

'_Why does he always have to be so irritating?'_

Arthur tried to finish the work he was doing before he was lost in his thoughts. _'This isn't going to work. I should go outside and get some fresh air.'_

He stood up and walked out of his room. He wasn't even able to walk a few steps after leaving his room when he felled a pressure on his back. 'Gwen?' He asked.

'Who else would I be?' The person that hugged him said.

Arthur turned around and embraced his wife. With her in his arms he could feel at peace and he closed his eyes. He could smell her hair which reminded him of the spring. He opened his eyes and looked at his queen. He saw the concern in her eyes and he sighed.

'Arthur, are you okay? What, have you been worried about since you came back from your trip? You can tell me everything.' She took his hand in her hand.

'Please, don't worry Gwen.' He didn't gave her an explanation, but she saw he wouldn't say anything and she didn't asked further.

'Gwen?' He said with a voice full of his love for her. 'I am going to take a walk to get my mind of off things. Are you going with me?'

She smiled at him but in her eyes he already saw what she was going to say. 'No, thank you. Go take a walk and I will see you again at the meal.'

He smiled back at her and turned around. She did the same and both of them walked into an opposite direction.

xxx

'How could I lose again?' The woman screamed to herself. 'How am I going to defeat that idiotic brother of mine?' She destroyed a tree with a magic spell. Her eyes were full of hate and anger.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. 'First, I have to get rid of Emrys. I have to find out who he is and kill him! But how am I going to do that? I have no idea who… of course Arthur should know who Emrys is. But how am I going to get Arthur to tell me.'

She sighed. 'I should find myself some subordinates first.' Morgana sat down and closed her eyes focusing on creating a new plan to take over Camelot.

xxx

Arthur tried to get his mind of the question, but he just wasn't able to do it. Even when the druid boy told him that Emrys was trying to protect him he still was scared of this Emrys. His father had always told him that magic was something to fear and destroy before it would destroy him.

'Good day, my lord.' He heard someone say and he looked up. He saw Merlin and Gaius standing on the middle of the path he was taking. They were smiling at him and he replied their smile with one of his own.

'What are you doing here?' The older man asked.

'Just taking a walk to get my mind of my work.'

'Don't overwork yourself my lord.' Gaius warned his friend. After those words Arthur's eyes got big. _'Of course now I understand everything!'_

'Is everything alright?' Merlin asked his king. Arthur looked at his two friends and released he probably made an idiotic face when he finally released it. 'No I am fine. Merlin come with me I still have some chores you have to do.' Merlin made a sound that clearly revealed he was irritated, but Arthur ignored it. He quickly turned around and walked back to his room. He heard Merlin saying goodbye to Gaius and coming after him.

'What do you want me to do.' Merlin said when he walked next to Arthur. Both Merlin's voice and face showed concern, but Arthur tried to calm his friend by smiling at him. 'Just get me something to eat. I will be at my room.'

The two of them separated ways and Arthur walked back to his room. He quickly walked inside and fell into his chair.

'_I can't believe he is Emrys, but it is so clear that it is him and also the reason that he didn't tell me or my father about himself.'_

Arthur sighed. _'Why didn't I see it earlier, what am I going to do now? Magic is still not allowed, but I can't sentence him to dead he is my friend. What am I going to do?' _He took his head in his hands.

'What is wrong, Arthur!' Merlin said who just walked into the room. 'You're not sick are you?' He felt Merlin's hands touching his forehead.

'Merlin get your hands of me!' Arthur pushed Merlin's hands away and he looked at Merlin with angry look. 'I am not sick, just a little tired. Just give me the food!'

Merlin looked away and prepared everything for Arthur's meal. 'I am sorry Merlin, I am just tired I didn't mean to yell at you.' He saw that Merlin was sad after he yelled at his friend.

'It's okay Arthur, I am just worried about you.'

'Thank you.' Arthur whispered, but Merlin didn't hear the words of his king. 'Merlin.' The servant looked at his king, but at that moment he decided that he wouldn't ask. 'No never mind.. you can go now.'

Merlin smiled at his friend and left the room.

'_I really didn't have the courage to ask him, but I have to ask eventually.'_

Arthur looked outside of the window and saw that all of his people returning to their home, their families and friends._ 'Tomorrow I am going to confront him. Then he should tell me the truth that he is.. he is..'_

_That Gaius is Emrys.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: I thank everyone for the nice reviews, some of them are really helpful to me. **_

xxx

'_Gaius is Emrys. Why didn't I see it earlier? He is like a father to me and he was always loyal to me and my father. He was so close to us that he couldn't tell.'_ Arthur closed his eyes. _'And then there was that time he admitted he used magic before my father created the law against magic.' _

He closed his eyes and sighed. _'What am I going to do with Gaius? Magic is still against the law, but I can't execute him. Tomorrow I should talk with him. We can't let anybody else know that he has magic, but should I tell Gwen about it?'_

He opened his eyes and a shocked look came on his face._ 'MERLIN! He should know about it and that idiot didn't tell me!'_ His face turned from shocked to angry and in his head he tried to think of some extra chores for his servant.

'Arthur.' The words were said in a voice full of happiness. He looked up and saw his queen walking into the room. He smiled at her and she walked towards him. 'Are you finished with your work?' She looked at the food Merlin brought earlier and smiled. 'I thought that we were going to eat together?'

He looked confused at her and then realised he hadn't eaten any of the food. 'I am sorry. I guess I am still not used to do everything together with you. Did you already eat something?'

'I didn't forget that I was going to eat together with my husband.' She teased him and he gave her an ashamed smile.

'Then shall we go get something to eat together?' He pointed at the food that Merlin had brought him. 'This is already cold.'

She took his hand and together they walked out of the room.

xxx

'Incredible!' Morgana whispered to herself.

She stood on the edge of a forest watching the creature lying on the grass. Slowly she came forward, but stopped immediately when the creature woke up and lifted his head to face her. Her eyes got big when she finally saw the face of the creature. She could feel the incredible power it had, the power of the last dragon.

'What do you want?' A powerful voice said to her.

She could feel herself shiver from the voice of the dragon. 'I am sorry if I disturbed you.' After a few seconds she asked. 'Can I ask you a question?' She looked at the dragon and he gave her permission by nodding and she told him her question. 'Wasn't the last dragon killed by Arthur Pendragon.'

A laugh filled the air. 'You stupid girl, I was not killed by Arthur.'

'You were that dragon?'

'Yes I am that dragon. The same dragon your father imprisoned for too many years.'

'You know that I am …'

'Morgana Pendragon. Of course, I know this kind of things.'

She walked closer to him. 'You aren't going to kill me even when that man was my father.'

A small laugh came from the dragon. 'It isn't my faith to kill you.'

'But you hated him!'

'Yes, I wanted to tear him into pieces.'

'So why did you stop your rampage if Arthur didn't kill you?'

'I was stopped by the last dragonlord. He ordered me to stop my attack and I was forced to leave Camelot.'

'But I toughed that all the dragonlords were dead? Why would he help Camelot?' She began to shout when she remembered that the dragonlords also had magic.

'The dragonlord is loyal to Arthur even when Arthur doesn't know it.' Morgana was shocked hearing these words. 'That king is a fool that he doesn't see it.'

'Who is the last dragonlord?' She almost whispered these words.

'I can't say. He ordered me not to reveal his real name.'

'Is he Emrys?'

The dragon looked at her and he began to smile. 'Yes.'

Morgana could only look not able to say anything. The both of them stood almost frozen on the grass for several minutes.

The dragon was the first to speak again. 'It's time for me to leave you.' He turned around and prepared himself to fly away.

'Wait! I must thank you and I apologise for what my father did to you and your kind. I am sorry that you're the last one of your kind. I will allow you to live in Camelot when I am queen.'

The dragon smiled at her. 'Thank you my lady. Before I go I shall tell you one thing.' He waited a few seconds before finishing his words. 'I am not the last of my kind. Emrys hatched another dragon out of the egg.' After he said his last words he jumped in the air and spread his wings. Leaving the witch shocked behind him.

xxx

'What is wrong Gwen?' Her older brother Elyan asked her.

She looked up and smiled at him. 'I am concerned about Arthur he is acting so strange. It started when you guys came back from your trip.'

'I also noticed. I am going to him to report what happened at the search for the last creature, but I shall say to him that you're worried about him.'

She smiled at her brother. 'Thank you Elyan.' She hugged him. 'Tell me did something happen at the first trip to search for the creatures?'

Elyan looked at her. 'Maybe something happened when we got separated. Yes, now I think about it he began acting strange when he came back to us.' She wanted to know more, but her brother shook his head. 'I don't know what could have happened to him.'

'I know he is going to be fine. All of us will help him.'

'Yes, you're right Gwen. I will go to Arthur now to report.' He turned around and walked away.

She sat down in one of the chairs around the table. She smiled thinking about her husband, but at the same time she was worried. _'Why can't he share his problems with me? I am his wife, aren't I?'_

'Are you alright Gwen?' She looked up to see Merlin standing in front of her and she blinked. She hadn't noticed that he came into the room. _'He came in the room so quietly, it can only be magic.' _After hearing herself think that she smiled.

'What is so funny?'

'Nothing Merlin, thank you.'

'For what?'

'Nothing, do you have to do something for Arthur?'

'No, I finished al my chores for this morning.'

'Great, then be my company for now.' She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the chair next to her. 'I think you also deserve some rest.'

'Yes, you're right.'

'Thank you Merlin, for everything that you do for me and Arthur. He doesn't say it but I know that he appreciate you a lot for everything you do for him.'

He didn't say anything and only smiled at her.

'_He is such a great friend.' _She toughed and she smiled back to him.

'Shall I get us some tea?' Merlin asked who was feeling rather thirsty.

'Yes that is a great idea.'

He stood up and walked away, only to give her a last smile before he went out of her sight.

'_That was really a great idea I am rather thirsty.'_ She didn't had to wait long before he was back with the tea.

'It's still really hot so we have to wait before we can drink it.'

'That smiles nice.' She stood up quickly in her excitement and fell forward hitting the tray by accident on her way down. Merlin who didn't expect it was shocked to feel the tea fall down to the ground where Gwen now was and in a reflect used magic to stop the tea from falling down.

Gwen who faced the ground turned around to only be shocked to see the tea frozen in midair. She looked at Merlin and could see that his golden eyes turned back to their normal colour. She was too shocked to say anything, but she understood that it was Merlin who just used magic to protect her.

She quickly crawled away carefully that she wouldn't touch the tea. She stood up and heard splashing of the tea that was now liquid again. She looked from the tea to Merlin made a face that clearly revealed that he was more shocked than she.

He looked her in the eyes and she could see that he was scared. 'Gwen… Please Gwen, don't tell Arthur.' He let go of the empty tray which he was still holding until that moment and a large sound of metal hitting the stone and splashing of tea was heard when the tray hit the floor.

She walked to him and she saw that he closed his eyes. _'Is he really that scared that Arthur will find out he can use magic.' _She looked at the tea and than at Merlin again only to do another step forward and hug him. She could hear him gasp and his eyes flew open. She let go of him and pushed him in the chair he was sitting in earlier and sat down next to him.

'Why didn't you tell me that you had magic?' She tried to look him in the eyes, but he looked away.

'Arthur can't know about it otherwise he would execute me.'

'You're our friend Merlin, he would never execute you.'

'Maybe… but he still can't know about it.' He looked up and she could see he was still worried. 'But aren't you afraid of me now that you know that I have magic.'

She was surprised by his question. 'No, should I then? You are my friend and I know that you would never hurt me or Arthur.'

'No I would never hurt you or Arthur. I am glad that you aren't freaked out by my magic.'

She laughed. 'So much has happened lately that I don't think this is so strange. How did you learn it?' After a few seconds she asked. 'Did you ever use it on one of us?'

'I was born with it and yes I have used it on people here in Camelot, but I always have used it to protect.'

'Were you the one that cured Arthur several times when everybody gave up on him been cured?'

'Yes and I have also used it in battle.'

'Then I have to thank you that you protected Arthur,' She grabbed both his hands and looked the sorcerer deep in his eyes. 'but why did you do such a dangerous thing.'

'Arthur is my friend and… and the druids told me it was my destiny to protect him.'

Gwen was shocked. 'Your destiny, but why didn't you tell Arthur then?'

'It's not yet the time for him to find out. I will tell him eventually, but not yet.' He looked down. 'I hope that one day he will allow magic again in Camelot and the druids also believe that. That is the reason they asked me to protect him.'

'The druids asked you to protect him?'

He nodded. 'They are my friends and I know that they would never try to harm Arthur. The druids call me Emrys and some other people also know me under that name.'

'Emrys… That's a nice name. It fits you. Does Gaius know about your magic?'

'Thank you and Gaius knows about it. Just like you now know about my magic, but please don't tell Arthur.'

'Merlin, I trust you. I will not tell Arthur about it.' She sighed.

'Thank you Gwen. I am so glad that I can talk to you about it now.'

xxx

'Sire?' Arthur looked up to see Elyan standing in the doorway.

'Elyan, you're back. How did the hunt for that last creature go?'

Elyan looked down. 'We tried to find it, but we didn't encountered the creature. Percival and I think that the beast isn't in that forest anymore, maybe it went away after Gwaine killed the other one.'

'It's still a danger for the people. I want to know it immediately when a new report comes in.' Arthur grabbed one of the reports he just worked on.

'I understand sire.' Elyan wanted to turn around, but stopped. 'Arthur?' The king looked up. 'What is it?'

'Gwen is really worried about you.'

'She shouldn't be worried about me.'

'She just wants you to trust her and help you in any way she can help you.'

'I just don't want to trouble her, but you're right. I will go and talk to her. Thank you Elyan.' Arthur stood up and walked towards the door, but before he reached the door he turned around. 'Do you know where Gwen is?'

Elyan smiled at his king. 'The last time I saw her she was in your bedroom.'

Arthur smiled at his knight and turned around. 'Thank you.'

The king walked threw the hallway. _'I still have to talk to Gaius. Why am I so afraid about what he is going to say?'_

He reached to room where Elyan said Gwen was and walked inside. He saw both his queen and his servant sitting around the table. Both of them where laughing and Arthur saw a liquid probably tea lying on the floor. The two of them weren't aware he stood with them in the room and Merlin jumped up when he started to speak. 'Merlin!'

'Yes my lord?'

'Don't you have some work to do?'

'No, I finished everything I had to do for this morning.'

Arthur didn't speak and only looked at the now cold tea on the ground. Merlin saw the tea Arthur was looking at and rushed out of the room to get something to clean up the tea. He looked at Gwen before he went out of the room and the two of them smiled at each other.

'What was that about?' Arthur asked when he saw the faces of his friends when they smiled at each other.

Gwen walked towards Arthur and gave him a kiss. 'Nothing Arthur, just a little secret between the two of us.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: The longest chapter I have made so far. There is also a little extra for you at the end of this chapter an Grammar editor's note (my brother). **

xxx

'What are you?' She asked with a scared voice.

'_I am me and nothing else. You can call me Ghrinst if you want. What is your name, witch?'_ The voice sounded like a wolf's howl.

Morgana stepped back scared by the creature in front of her. 'My name is Morgana Pendragon. What kind of magical creature are you?' She looked at the creature which had the body of a wolf and the head of a lion. The fur of the creature was as dark as the night.

'_My people have no name. A long time ago humans called my people Shadows, but the people of these lands forgot about us. It's not strange since there aren't many of my kind left.' _Ghrinst told her and she could hear the sadness in his voice.

'Then why are you here?'

He looked her in the eyes and she could see his eyes change from sadness into anger. _'I am here to look if I can take revenge for my mate. He was killed by the knights of Camelot.'_

Morgana was shocked. 'You're a female? I mean… ehm… sorry I meant…'

Ghrinst grinned. _'It's okay, it took me awhile to figure out how to see if a human is a male or a female.'_

'What happened with your mate?'

'_We were out hunting for food when we encountered the men with the swords they killed him without any mercy.'_

Morgana face darkened she could us this creature. 'I also want to see those knights dead. Why don't we work together to defeat them.' She walked towards the Shadow.

'_Why would you help me? What have they done to make you angry?'_

'They stole something from me that was very dear to me.'

'_Then I will accept your help, Morgana.' _

'I am glad you do. First we need to make a plan how to kill them!'

xxx

'Sire!' The knight walked into the room with a concerned look on his face.

'What is wrong Elyan?' Arthur asked.

'There was an attack.' The knight looked into his king's eyes. 'It sounded like the creature we encountered.'

'What! Tell me more Elyan, where was this attack.'

The knight took a deep breath. 'In the forest outside the castle walls. Last night a traveller was killed and he was found this morning.' The people in the room looked stunned at the knight.

'You can't be serious!' Gwaine screamed to the other knight.

'I am not making this up.' Elyan looked angry at his friend.

'I want extra guards at all the entrances and none of the people are allowed to leave their homes after 8 p.m. Gwaine, Percival, Leon.' He looked at the knights. 'Take some knights and find and kill the creature. Merlin go get Gaius, I want to know what kind of creature this is.'

'Of course my lord.' Merlin ran away.

Arthur looked at Merlin when he ran out of the room and turned his head to look at the knights. When they saw he was looking at them Leon said. 'We will go immediately.' And the three knights walked away.

Arthur took his head in his hands. Immediately he felt somebody hug him from behind. He already knew who this person was.

'It's going to be okay Arthur. The knights will find the creature and kill it before it will harm anyone else.'

'I hope so Gwen.' He turned around and kissed her.

A few minutes later Merlin walked back into the room. 'Gaius doesn't know what kind of creature it is that we encountered. Gaius and I will look through his books if we can identify what kind of creature it is then we will report immediately.' He walked away again and left the king and queen behind.

Two hours later both Merlin and Gaius stormed into the room. 'Arthur, we know what kind of creature it is!' Merlin almost screamed when they ran into the room.

'Calm down you idiot!' The king smacked his servant on the head.

'You didn't had to hit me.' Merlin mumbled in response.

Gaius walked in and sat down in one of the chairs and Arthur noticed that he had a book with him. Gaius opened the book on the table and searched for the right page and after he found the page he was looking for he turned to Arthur. 'Is this the creature?'

Arthur looked at the page and nodded. 'Yes that's the creature, only it's fur was dark blue and this one' he pointed at the book. 'has a brown fur.'

'That doesn't matter they could have different colours.' Gaius looked at the book again and sighed. 'This creature is supposed to be extinct.' Arthur looked at him. 'Yes Arthur, I know it is still alive. A long time ago the people called these creatures Shadows because they only hunted at night and were so fast that you didn't notice until it was to late. They were supposed to be as intelligent as humans.'

'I don't think they are extinct Gaius. Does your book say anything else about the creature?'

'No, this was the only information in the book.'

'Do you know a way to kill the creature?'

'I have absolutely no idea how to kill the creature.'

'Then I hope that the others are able to kill the… what did you call it… Shadow?' Gaius nodded.

The knights returned in the evening without success.

Leon came up to his king. 'We weren't able to find the creature my lord.'

'Then I want you and the others to search again for the creature tomorrow. Gaius told me that the creature is called a Shadow. He also mentioned that Shadows are intelligent so look out.'

The knights nodded that they understood.

He looked up at his knights. 'And I will go with you tomorrow.'

xxx

'Merlin go get the horses!' The king said to his servant.

'Does that mean that I have to go with you?'

'Don't be such a girl Merlin! Of course you have to go with us.'

'Great.' Merlin whispered to himself and Merlin walked through the door to fetch the horses.

'Arthur, I want to go with you.' Arthur turned around and looked surprised at his wife.

Arthur's face turned from surprise to concern. 'You can't Gwen.'

'But if it's true what Gaius said that the Shadow is smart then maybe it will listen to a woman instead then one of the knights that killed its partner.'

'But it's dangerous to go with us.'

'Yes, but it's also dangerous for you. I don't care what you say I am going with you.' He could see she wasn't going to change her mind.

He sighed. 'Then go with us, but if the Shadow attacks then I want you to run.'

He took her hand and together they walked to square where the knights and Merlin were waiting.

'Gwen will go with us.' The others looked surprised at the two of them.

'Are you sure about that?' Elyan asked, but when he saw his sister's eyes he understood that she wouldn't change her mind.

'Then I will get another horse.' Merlin said irritated and Gwen gave him a smile.

xxx

'We have an hour before the sun goes down. Are we going back or are we staying the night in the forest.' Leon asked Arthur and Arthur turned around.

'We're going back.' Arthur looked at Gwen. He couldn't let her get in more danger.

She noticed that he was looking at her and she understood why he said that he wanted to go back. 'Don't do it for me Arthur, I am going to be okay.'

Arthur shook his head. 'No, the Shadow is too dangerous at night. We were lucky that we survived the other attack, but now it's probably angry and I don't want to provoke it.' Arthur turned his horse around and the others followed his example.

'Do you think the Shadow is still here?' Percival asked.

'I am not sure, but it's probably still around.'

Arthur just finished his words when a large howl sounded from the forest. Everybody froze after hearing it. 'Get off your horses, the Shadow will outrun the horses.' The group did what he asked them.

They turned around when another howl could be heard, but instead of seeing the Shadow Morgana appeared in front of the group.

'Hello brother.' She said with an evil smile on her face.

'What are you doing here?' Arthur screamed at her.

'I am here to take back what's mine, Camelot.'

'We will make sure you never get it.' Leon shouted and all the knights took their swords in their hands.

'Let's see if you can stop me.' A fireball was thrown towards the group after Morgana finished her words and the group fell apart when they jumped away.

'Merlin!' Arthur turned towards the servant. 'Get Gwen out of here!'

'But…'

'Just do it!'

Merlin turned around and gripped Gwen's hand. She looked him in the eyes and saw that he had no other choice. 'After I get you to safety I will go help Arthur.' She nodded that she understood and the two of them ran further into the forest.

Arthur saw them run away and focused on Morgana. She looked at the knights and grinned. 'Oh, dear brother, I have a question to ask you.'

'Then ask your question and leave!' Arthur screamed angry at Morgana.

'Then tell me who Emrys is, brother.' Arthur's eyes got big. Morgana saw his reaction and smiled. 'So you do know about Emrys then.'

'What is she talking about Arthur?' Gwaine asked and he saw that the other knights also wanted to know what she was talking about.

'So you little friends don't know about Emrys.' Her smile got even bigger and she looked at the confused knights. 'Emrys is a sorcerer. A guy that can use magic just like me and it seems that my brother knows who this person is.'

All the knights turned in surprise towards their king.

xxx

'We can't leave them like that. Can't you use magic or something against her?' Gwen stopped running and looked at Merlin who also stopped when he noticed that she wasn't running anymore.

He looked at her with desperate eyes. 'I can't Gwen, Arthur can't learn about my magic.'

'They could die.' She screamed at her friend.

'I will go back to help them when I made sure you are safe.'

'I can look after myself!'

Before Merlin could reply he saw that Gwen's eyes got big and she started screaming. He turned around and saw the Shadow standing a few feet behind him. He walked backwards and stood in front of Gwen and she gripped Merlin's jacket. The Shadow growled and he could feel Gwen shiver behind him. 'Don't worry Gwen, I will protect you.'

He looked at her and she nodded.

His eyes got big when the Shadow started speaking. _'The Female is going with me.'_

'It can talk.' He heard Gwen whisper.

'I won't give Gwen to you!' Merlin shouted.

'_Then I will come and get her!'_ The Shadow started running towards the two humans. Before one of them could react the shadow reached them and started trying to hit them with its claws. The first one missed because Merlin jumped back, but he wasn't able to get further back because Gwen stood there and he was send flying into a tree by the next slash.

Gwen started screaming again and the Shadow lifted it paw to strike her. When the paw went down again a rock smashed into the Shadow and it backed down a little. Gwen looked at Merlin who was standing again and she saw he had used his magic to protect her. The Shadow turned towards Merlin and tried to slash him. One of the hits hit Merlin in the stomach and he fell backwards on the ground.

'Merlin!' Gwen screamed at him.

He looked at her and she could she the pain in his eyes. 'I will be fine. Quick, run to Arthur and the others, I will keep him away from you.'

She didn't know what to do, but decided to run to Arthur to ask for help. The Shadow wanted to follow her, but Merlin used his magic to smash the Shadow into a tree. It screamed from the pain and looked at Merlin with angry eyes.

Merlin looked at Gwen and saw that she disappeared from his sight. _'Thank god she is save.' _He said before everything went black.

The Shadow growled because it didn't go as they planned. _'The female escaped.' _She looked at Merlin. _'Hopefully we can use him as well.'_

xxx

The knights looked at Arthur and all of them were shocked.

'They didn't know that you let one sorcerer live while you are supposed to kill all of them?'

He looked at his knights, but wasn't able to say anything. Leon looked confused at his king. 'What is she talking about?'

'Just trust me, I will tell you everything when we get back at Camelot.'

Percival wanted to say something, but he didn't get the chance. 'Arthur!' Gwen screamed and all of them looked at her.

Arthur was shocked to see his wife back, exhausted and scared. 'Gwen, what are you doing here?' she ran into his arms.

But she didn't want to lose any time. 'We were attacked by the Shadow and Merlin is still there. Please go save him!' Was she able to say before Arthur started running into the direction she came from.

He could hear Morgana cursing and when he looked back she was gone. Gwen was running right behind him and the knights where also not far behind.

Arthur could feel his heart tighten. 'Where is it?'

Gwen looked at her husband, she could hear he was scared. 'Not much further.'

She stopped when she reached the place and started to look around, but she couldn't find Merlin or the Shadow. 'Here. It was here.'

Arthur looked around, but he didn't see his friend. He looked at Gwen and she looked as desperate as he and he fell to his knees. _'No, that idiot couldn't have died!'_

Gwen sat down next to him. 'Arthur, the Shadow it spoke.' He looked up at her. 'It said that it wanted me to go with it.' She hesitated. 'Maybe it took Merlin instead of me.'

The knights sat down around their king. 'What would it want from you?'

Gwen started sniffing. 'I don't know.' Her eyes got big. 'Maybe it worked together with Morgana and they planned this.'

'That thing worked together with Morgana.' Elyan who sat on the right side of the king asked.

'But then that means Merlin is still alive.' Arthur took a deep breath.

Gwen nodded. 'But he protected me and he got hurt.' She pointed to the tree where some of Merlin's blood was smeared on.

'Then we have to save him!'

xxx

**Grammar editor's note:**

**You know, I just LOVE the little grammar mistakes my sister makes. **

_**G: 'Why do the bad guys need a PLANE to kill the knights?'**_

_**A: 'What?'**_

_**G: You wrote plane instead of plan in: **'I am glad you do. First we need to make a PLANE how to kill them!'_

**Apparently in my sister's logic, bad guys need a plane to destroy their enemies. Although it IS pretty effective.**

''The first one missed because Merlin jumped back, but he wasn't able to get further back because Gwen stood there and he was send flying into a tree by the next slash.'' _**TREE POWERS ACTIVATE! **__***pop***_


	5. Chapter 5

'What is going to happen now?' All the knights looked at their king.

Arthur didn't look at any of his knights and stared at the table. 'Arthur?' He could feel the hand of his wife on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes to see the sadness she felt for their missing friend.

'Where do you think Morgana is?' Leon said when he sat down on the right side of Arthur. The other knights followed his example and they sat down at the table.

I don't know, but if it's part of Morgana's plan then she will make contact with us.' Arthur knew that Gwaine which said those words was right and he only nodded.

'We can't just leave him in her hands!' Gwen said with anger in her voice.

'Of course not, but we don't know where she or Merlin is. We just have to be patient and wait.' Elyan stood up and he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

Leon looked his king in his eyes. 'We also want to have an explanation about what Morgana told us. Are you protecting a sorcerer?' Gwen gasped at hearing Leon's words.

Arthur saw the look in his friends' eyes. 'All of you have the right to know the truth. When I got separated at the hunt for the Shadows I met a druid boy. He saved my life when I was attacked by the Shadow.' He hesitated before finishing his story. 'He told me that a sorcerer here in Camelot was protecting me and he was known by the druids as Emrys.' He looked at all his knights.

All of the knights were shocked and looked at their king in disbelief and he could hear Gwen gasping again. It was Percival who talked first. 'But you have an idea to who this Emrys could be.'

'Yes I have, but I am not sure about it.'

'Then who do you think it is!'

'I am not sure, but I think that it's Gaius.' The knights looked stunned at there king and all of them faced Gwen when they heard her chuckle. 'Ehmm… Oh… I am sorry, but Gaius, really?'

The king nodded. 'The druid boy told me that Emrys was loyal to me and Gaius was always loyal to me and I knew that in the past he had used magic.'

'Then I will go and get him.' Pericval said and he walked out of the room.

'Arthur, what are you going to do when it turns out that he is a sorcerer?'

Arthur shook his head. 'I don't know, magic is against the law, but if it's true then it means he always tried to protect me and I can't kill him then, right?'

None of the knights said anything and it was Gwen who responded to her husband. 'Arthur, if Emrys protects you then you can't prosecute him.'

'You really think so?'

'Yes, maybe magic isn't so bad if it's used for protecting people.'

The knights seemed surprised at what their queen said and one after another they nodded in approval of her words. Gwen who was relieved that the knights where behind her idea said. 'You don't have to follow all the ideas that you're father had. It's your choice and you have to decide if you will trust Emrys.'

He looked surprised at Gwen. 'But magic is evil, isn't it. It killed my father and Morgana had magic and… and…' Gwen walked to Arthur and hugged him. 'And they turned that way because they would be killed. Maybe magic isn't as evil as your father made everyone believe.'

He looked at her in shock, but wasn't able to reply to her words. At the same moment Percival and Gaius walked into the room and all the knights looked a bit scared at the old man.

'What's wrong Arthur?' He looked around and didn't saw his younger friend. 'Where is Merlin?' Fear could be heard in his voice.

The king took a deep breath. 'Something went wrong. The Shadow worked together with Morgana and the Shadow took Merlin with him.'

'What.' He almost whispered and he could only imagine what Morgana and the Shadow would do with his young friend. Gwaine who saw that Gaius couldn't take much more stood up quickly and offered his friend his seat.

'We don't know where Morgana is so we have to wait till she contacts us.'

'So… so… why am I here?'

'I have a question to ask you which I wanted to ask you for awhile.' Arthur said and Gaius noticed that the knights became nervous.

'Then ask me what you wanted to ask me Arthur.'

'When we went to hunt the Shadows I met a druid boy. This druid told me that an sorcerer named Emrys protect me.' He saw Gaius eyes getting big. 'Are you this Emrys?' Gaius was silence for a while before he started laughing.

The knights looked at each other and Elyan asked. 'So you're not Emrys.'

'No, I am not Emrys.'

'Have you ever meet Emrys?'

Gaius sighed. 'Yes, I have.'

Before they could ask further one of the guards ran into the room. 'My lord, there is a message from Morgana.' The captain of the patrol stumbled into the room. He was covered in wounds and bruises.

'What happened to you?' Gwen gasped.

'My men and I were attacked by Morgana.' His face turned into a desperate look. 'She ordered a monster to kill all my men. She let me live so I could give you this message.'

'The Shadow.' Arthur whispered he focused his attention on Gaius. 'Please, help him.' Arthur took the letter from the captain and Gaius helped the wounded man to his chambers.

'What does it say?' All the knights tried to read the letter when their king opened it. 'Can I have some space to breath?' He looked angry at his knights and they all stepped back.

'She says that she wants to meet us tomorrow two hours after sunrise.'

'Does it say anything about Merlin?' Gwen asked.

'No, nothing.'

xxx

'_What happened?'_ He opened his eyes and saw nothing but stone. _'My head feels terrible.'_ He tried to stand up, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain from his stomach. He looked down and saw his own body covered in blood. He wanted to use his hands, but noticed that they were tied up.

'You're awake.' He looked up to see Morgana standing a few feet in front of him. 'I asked for Gwen, but I think you also will fit in our plan.' She smiled at him and he shivered under her glance. 'You're Arthur's loyal servant so he probably has told you who Emrys is, hasn't he.'

Merlin's eyes got big. 'Does Arthur know about Emrys?'

Morgana looked surprised at him. 'You didn't know? But you know about Emrys so tell me who Emrys is!'

Merlin who was still in shock wasn't able to say anything and he only looked at the witch. _'Arthur doesn't know about Emrys, right? She is lying to me.'_

Morgana gripped Merlin's jacket in her hand and looked at him with anger. 'Tell me what you know!' She shouted and he made a soft noise of pain when she moved him a little.

'I… I don't know anything.' He tried but she tightened the grip and he saw that she wouldn't take such an answer. 'Morgana, I don't know anything besides his name and Arthur never told me anything.'

She looked at him still not convinced if he told her the truth, but decided to leave the matter alone_. 'Arthur is probably more useful to me then this idiot.'_ She turned around. 'Ghrinst,' The Shadow walked in. 'guard him.' She gave Merlin a last look and walked away.

When Morgana disappeared from his sight he turned his head to the Shadow who was staring at the sorcerer.

'_Don't worry I haven't told her about your magic. I first want some answers from you.'_ Merlin could only nod as an answer. _'You have magic. So why have are you helping that king instead of Morgana. A king that only deceives his people.'_

'What… what has she told you?' Merlin asked trying not to upset the Shadow.

The Shadow growled. 'She told me the truth about what happened with Camelot. That she is the rightful heir to the throne, but that king stole it from her and that he kills every magical creature he encounters.'

Merlin's eyes widened. 'That's not the truth about what really happened.' The Shadow looked at him in surprise.

'_You're lying!'_

'No, I am not lying to you.'

'_Then tell me what you think is the truth then!' _

'Arthur is the heir of Camelot and Morgana tries to steal it from him.' He looked down and shame appeared on his face. 'But it's true that he follows the same path as his father and kills magical creatures, but I believe he will change that faith and will accept magic.' The last part he said with a strong believe in his own words and the Shadow noticed it.

'_That can't be the truth. Did Morgana lie to me or are you trying to trick me!'_ She growled at him and he tried to back away, but wasn't able to do it because of the stone behind him. She saw that she scared him. _'I am sorry, I didn't want to scare you.' _She walked towards him and he could feel her breath on his face. _'What is your name boy?'_

'… My name is Merlin? Your name is Ghrinst right?'

She nodded that he was right. _'Look me in the eyes. I want to see if you're telling me the truth.'_ He didn't see any way to convince her and did what she told him to do. At the same time their eyes ''locked'' he could feel a strange pressure inside his head searching trough his memories.

After a few minutes he could feel her leave. When she saw his memories he could feel her power and he was astonished of it. It felt old and dark, but at the same time it felt warm.

'_Morgana lied to me._' She looked at him and he could see the shame in her black eyes. _'I am sorry that I did this to you when you were innocent.'_ She looked at his stomach where he was wounded by her claw. She pushed her nose at it and he screamed from the pain it caused, but after a few seconds he felt a warm feeling and her magic closed the wound she made.

'Th… Thank you.' He said after taking a deep breath. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. 'It isn't strange that you believed her after we killed your mate. So I have to give you my apologies. We only tried to protect our people.' He avoided her eyes.

'_I can understand even when I am still sad about his dead. I loved him with everything I had.' _She looked at him and he looked up so that their eyes could meet._ 'You're the Emrys that Morgana is looking for. Why do you help a king that hates magic?' _

'He is my friend and I believe that he will change this kingdom for the better. I would die to protect him.'

'_But why didn't you tell him you have magic?'_

'I am afraid of what he would do to me.'

'_But he is your friend.' _

'Yes… that's right, but…'

'_There is no but right? You should tell him about it. If he is a good friend then he would accept it.'_

He nodded. 'You're not the first one to tell me that.'

Ghrinst growled and changed their conversation._ 'Morgana has deceived me and I have decided that I am going to help you stop her. Turn around then I can release your hands.'_ He looked at her with surprise and turned around to follow her instructions. Ghrinst bite through the rope that bond his hands together. He stood up and laid his hands on her fur.

'Your fur is so soft. I had expected you to be rough.' She smiled under his touch and looked at him.

'_Before we are going to do anything I want you to promise me something.'_ She left and he followed her not knowing what she meant by that. She walked to another room in the cave and he saw three little Shadows sleeping in the corner. He looked stunned at her and he could see the love in her eyes. It was clear that she was their mother. She turned around and looked at him. _'If something happens to me then make sure they will be alright, promise me.' _

'I will.' He only said and she was satisfied with his answer.

She woke up her little ones and spoke some words to them in a language he didn't know.

'_They will stay here.'_

He nodded. 'Tell me Morgana's plan.'

'_She created a trap for your friends. She wanted me to capture the mate of your king so she could be used as bait, but it became you and she thought that you also would be useful. She sent them a letter and she is going to meet them in less then an hour. If they tell her what she wants to hear she will give them this location and she told me to kill them.' _She looked at him._ 'I am not sure if we're going to make it in time.' _

'Then we have to be quick.'

'Yes.' They looked at each other and smiled. 'Let's go.'

xxx

'But I want to go with you.' Gwen got a hold of Arthur's armour.

His face turned to anger. 'No, I don't want you to go. We already lost Merlin and I don't want to lose you to that creature.'

'Merlin isn't dead!'

'We can't be sure of that. There is always a possibility that… that…' He couldn't finish his words and when he looked at her he could see tears started appearing in her eyes.

'I just don't want to lose somebody close to me again. Please, stay here.' He looked at her with concern in her eyes. She sniffed and nodded that she understood. He tried to smile at her, but it wasn't a convincing smile. 'Thank you.' He kissed her and got on his horse.

She watched as the knights rode away.

When they were outside the castle walls Gwaine turned towards his king. 'He is probably alright, don't worry he is stronger then you think.'

The king thought of his friend and sighed. _'I hope that Gwaine is right.'_

They rode further in silence and Leon was the first one to speak again. 'We will be at the meeting place in five minutes.'

'Let's get off the horses. They are not quick enough to outrun the Shadow and we can protect ourselves better when we are on foot.'

The knights and their king got off their horses and bond them to a few trees. The knights looked concerned at their king. They knew he was really concerned about their friend. He wasn't going to admit it, but the king held his servant really close and he would be devastated if something had happened to Merlin.

'Come on, we are going further.' The king shouted to his knights and they followed him. They reached the location where their meeting with Morgana would be. The meeting point was a large green plain surrounded by a forest.

'You made it, brother!' Morgana said with a voice that was clearly enlarged with magic.

'Where is Merlin?' The king shouted.

'First I want you to tell me who Emrys is.' She said with an evil grin on her face.

'I don't know who Emrys is.'

Morgana was clearly not satisfied with his answer and her faced turned into anger. 'You are lying. Tell me who Emrys is!'

'Like I told you I don't know. I thought that I know who it was, but I was wrong.'

She lifted her hand and looked at her brother. 'Tell me or I will kill you!' The knights reacted by lifting their swords and they would react immediately when their king would order them.

But before anyone could do anything a large howl was heard. The looked at the part of the forest from where the howl was heard and Ghrinst walked from the shadows of the trees onto the grass. Morgana looked at her partner confused. 'Ghrinst what are you doing here? This wasn't part of our plan!'

Ghrinst ignored Morgana's words and walked towards the knights. She growled when she saw the knights who killed her mate and the knights backed down. She made another howl and turned around to face Morgana.

'What are you doing?'

'_You lied to me!'_ The shadow shouted and she started running towards the witch and jumped on Morgana. Morgana laid flat on the ground with the Shadow on top of her. The witch spoke words in the language of magic and the Shadow was thrown of her and Ghrinst fell hard on the ground. Morgana stood up and before Ghrinst could react again she ran away and disappeared into the forest.

The Shadow turned around and saw that the knights were ready to attack her.

Arthur looked at the creature with anger in his eyes. _'This is the creature that took Merlin!' _He looked at his knights and said with a cold voice. 'Kill it!'

'Wait, Arthur!' A familiar voice screamed and a figure ran out of the woods.

The king turned around and his sword fell on the ground. 'Merlin?'


	6. Chapter 6

'Merlin?' Arthur looked stunned at his friend who was running towards them.

The sorcerer stopped in front of his friends and they looked surprised at him. Arthur laid his hands on the servant's body to look were he was wounded. 'Arthur, I am okay.'

'Idiot, you're bleeding!' He said pointing at his friend's shirt which was covered in blood.

'No, I was healed. Are all of you fine?' He looked at the knights and all of them nodded, because they were too shocked to say anything.

'Are you sure you are alright.' Arthur looked at him with concern in his eyes, but changed his gaze towards the shadow behind Merlin. He pushed Merlin behind his back and grabbed his sword from the ground. 'First we have to kill that.' He said.

'No!' Merlin grabbed Arthur's armour. 'Don't hurt her.'

The king looked back at his friend with confusion. 'Her? What… wait that doesn't matter, the Shadow hurt you.'

'Yes, but Morgana deceived her and Ghrinst was the one that set me free.'

'Ghrinst?'

'_Yes, that my name.' _The Shadow said and she walked towards the men. _'I was angry at you for killing my mate.' _She pointed at Gwaine. _'She used that anger to deceive me, but now I know the truth and I am truly sorry.'_

The king looked back at his friend's eyes. 'You trust her?' He pointed at the Shadow.

Merlin nodded. 'Yes, we can trust her.'

'Alright.' He sighed and looked at Ghrinst and said. 'You aren't going to hurt us?'

'_I won't hurt any of you.'_

Arthur took a deep breath. 'Then I will accept your help against Morgana.'

Ghrinst grinned and her sharp teeth became visible and shivers ran on the king's back. He turned to Merlin and the sorcerer had a big smile on his face. The other knights looked pleased with Arthur's decision. 'We will go back to Camelot.'

'_I can't.' _

Arthur looked confused at Grinst. 'What's wrong?'

It was Merlin who answered. 'Her whelps are still at the cave.'

'Then we will go and get them.' Arthur said and he walked towards their horses. The others followed his example and Merlin sat down behind Arthur on his horse. The eyes from the king and the Shadow met and he said. 'Don't go to fast otherwise we won't be able to follow you to the cave.'

Ghrinst nodded and ran to the woods while the knights followed her.

It took them an hour before they arrived at the cave. Ghrinst walked into the cave and Merlin soon followed. The knights looked at each other with concern, but they followed their king when he walked inside without hesitation.

'Aren't they cute?' Merlin said with a big smile on his face while holding one of the whelps.

All of the knights stood looking at their friend who was padding the whelps, but it was Gwaine who sat down and he looked at the little Shadows. He patted one of them and it began to purr.

'_They're sweeties aren't they?'_ Their mother looked warm at them and then looked at Arthur. _'I only go with you if my little ones can go to.'_

'Of course, they can go with us.'

Ghrinst smiled at him. _'I will introduce them to you.'_ She growled something in a strange language and the whelps came to her. Two of them had a brown fur and one the colour of their mom. The first brown one was a female and named Sgirn, the dark blue Shadow was also a female and named Starg and the last brown whelp was a male called Risg.

Gwaine, Percival and Elyan all took a whelp in their hands while ridding on their horses and their mother was running back and forth to make sure her babies were okay.

Merlin who sat behind Arthur was tired and leant against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur felt that his friend was tired and whispered. 'Are you okay?'

Arthur could feel that Merlin lifted his head. 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'You're really an idiot you know. Getting kidnapped by Morgana, next time I won't come and save your ass.' He stopped for a moment. 'But I am glad that you're back with us.' The last he said with a warm voice and Merlin knew that his friend meant what he said.

'You were concerned about me?'

'Of course, you idiot.' Arthur said, but there was a warm feeling in his voice.

Merlin didn't say anything and only smiled. He placed his head back on his king's shoulder and he fell asleep. The others knights looked at them and smiled to each other. They knew how relieved their king was that Merlin was safe.

Gwaine increased his pace and rode next to Leon and they looked at each other. It was Gwaine who was the first one to speak. 'We will make Morgana pay for what she did to Merlin.'

'Yes, but we have to make a plan. She is powerful and we can't be reckless.'

'Yes, so to prevent something like this to happen again we have to make sure we will kill her.' Gwaine looked at his friend's eyes and knew that he was thinking the same thing. Nobody would hurt their friend.

Arthur woke Merlin up when he saw the castle. 'We're there.' He said with a soft voice and Merlin woke up with a dazed head.

'Already… how long have I slept?'

'Almost the whole trip.' Arthur looked back and grinned.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry. Gwen will be so happy when she sees you. She was really worried.'

Merlin only nodded he never wanted to make her worry.

They arrived at the gates and the guards started panicking after seeing Ghrinst with their king. The bravest guard came to Arthur, because the other guards were too scared of the Shadow. 'My lord?'

'It's okay, let us go trough the gates.' The guard nodded and opened the gates. 'Ghrinst walk between the horses.' The Shadow nodded and did what he told her to do. He was afraid people would try to hurt her.

The people looked surprised and frightened at the Shadow and a woman even fainted after seeing the creature. Merlin could only grin at the reaction's, but noticed that Arthur was worried, but he didn't say anything. They reached the entrance of the castle and Gwen came running out of the building. Merlin got of the horse and Gwen jumped on him. 'Merlin, are you okay, are you hurt, what happened, I d…' She stopped when she saw Ghrinst and made a soft noise of panic.

'It's okay Gwen. Don't worry about Ghrinst.' Merlin said and Gwen looked at her husband who only nodded that Merlin was right.

Arthur and the knight came of their horses and a few servants came to take care of the horses making sure not to get to close to Ghrinst. Ghrinst only found it all very amusing and couldn't help to not laugh.

'Let's go inside.' The knight took Ghrinst and her whelps inside and everyone followed their king inside the building.

All of them sat down and Gaius came in. He walked as fast as he could towards his young friend and hugged him when he let go of him he started feeling the boy's chest searching for the wound that Ghrinst already had healed. 'I'm fine Gaius, Ghrinst healed it.' He pointed to the Shadow and the old man's eyes got big when he noticed the Shadow for the first time. 'Ehmm… okay, I will go and get you some clean clothes.' He mumbled and walked away.

Arthur turned his face to the sorcerer. 'Tell us what happened.'

'Ehmm… now Ghrinst took me to the cave and when I woke up Morgana was there.' He stopped a moment and looked at Ghrinst who only looked back at him. 'She asked me if you knew who Emrys was and eventually she left to see you. Then I explained to Ghrinst that what Morgana told her were lies and she helped me escape.'

'And she believed you so quickly?' Leon asked with a confused voice.

'_I looked into his memories to see the truth.'_ Merlin nodded that Ghrinst words were right.

Arthur also nodded that he understood and he asked. 'Do you know any of the other plans of Morgana.'

'_No, she never talked about other plans to me.'_

'And you will help us against Morgana.'

'_Yes, I will help you, but only if you promise me my children will be safe.'_

'Of course, you don't have to worry about it. I will make sure no one of Camelot will hurt them.'

'_Thank you, my lord.'_ She smiled at him.

'First we need a place for the whelps.'

'They can stay in my room.' Gwaine said and Ghrinst said that it was okay.

'Then I will make sure that the people know not to hurt Ghrinst and her whelps. Gwaine take them to your room and help them settle.' He looked at Gwaine who walked away and the shadows followed him. Then he faced the knights. 'You come with me. Gwen can you make sure Merlin gets some rest.' His wife nodded and she and Merlin walked away.

xxx

Merlin changed into some clean clothes and he and Gwen sat down on his bed. He looked with a smile at his friend and she hugged him. 'I'm so happy that you're okay. I was so worried.'

'I'm sorry Gwen. I didn't want to worry you.'

'Merlin… there is something I wanted to tell you.' The smile disappeared from her face.

'What is it Gwen?'

'I think you should tell Arthur about your magic.'

Merlin gasped. 'Gwen, I can't.'

'When Ghrinst took you we had a conversation. Arthur sees the possibility that magic can be good and he cares for you. Maybe if you tell him that you have magic he can be convinced that magic can be used for good.'

'I can't, Gwen. I…I… am scared to tell him.'

She took his head in her hands and looked him deep in the eyes. 'I will be there with you.'

'You will?'

'Yes, I promise. I think you should tell him before he finds out himself. It's time Merlin.'

He looked at her and saw that she was right and he nodded. 'Okay.'

She started laughing remembering the conversation. 'You know who Arthur thought that Emrys was?'

'Who?'

She looked at him and tears of joy could be seen in her eyes. 'Gaius.'

He stared at her with shocked eyes. 'What… Gaius, are you serious!'

'I'm serious, you can't let that idiot keep believing that.'

He grinned. 'You're right.'

'Then come with me.' She took his hands and they walked towards Arthur's room and sat down.

xxx

Ghrinst slept on Gwaine's bed and the knight sighed. _'I guess I have to sleep on the floor tonight.'_

He looked at the little Shadows and took a deep breath. They chewed on everything and they already destroyed his favourite shirt, _'but they are so cute… cute did I just think these little monsters were cute.'_

Ghrinst woke up and looked at her babies and then at the knight. _'They like new things.'_

He turned around in shocked when he heard her words, because he hadn't noticed she was awake and looked at her. 'It's okay… I also have to tell you something… I'm sorry that… that I killed your mate.' He looked down to ashamed to meet the eyes of the Shadow.

She growled and he could hear sadness in her sound. _'I understand why you did it. It doesn't mean that I can forgive you, but I'm not that angry at you anymore.'_

'I will do as much as I can to make it up to you.' He turned his head up and stared at her. She smiled when she the tone in his voice that he said the truth.

She stared intense at him. _'If you want to make it up to me then promise me you will protect my little ones.'_

Gwaine looked at the Shadow. 'I… I promise.'

'_Thank you.' _She was satisfied with his answer and went back to sleep.

xxx

Arthur stumbled tired to his room. _'Why won't people just believe what their king tells them? I'm getting really tired of it.'_

He opened his chamber and walked in. He jumped back in surprise when he saw Merlin and Gwen standing in front of his bed. 'What… what are you doing here?'

The two turned around and looked at their king. Gwen smiled, but Merlin looked at the ground in front of his feet_. 'Nothing is wrong, right.'_ His heart froze in fear for his friend. 'Is there something wrong?'

It was Gwen who answered. 'There is nothing wrong. We… Merlin has something to tell you.'

'Merlin, What is she talking about?'

The boy didn't answer and Gwen pushed him a little. He still didn't say anything and Gwen sighed. 'Let's first sit down.' They did what she asked and Arthur tried to look his friend in the eyes, but he still looked away.

'Is there something wrong with you Merlin?' He put his hands on his friend's shoulders. Merlin finally looked up and shaked his head. 'No, I'm fine.'

'Then what is it?' The king started to get angry and he saw fear appear in Merlin's eyes.

'Arthur.' Gwen tried to calm her husband down. 'Arthur you really don't know who Emrys is right?'

'No I have no idea, but I don't see why you would ask me that.' He looked at them and he started to become confused.

'We know who Emrys is.'

Arthur's eyes widened and he stared at his friend and wife. 'Who?'

Gwen looked at Merlin and he nodded that he understood what she wanted him to do. 'Arthur what will you do when you know who Emrys is?'

'Why would you ask that?'

'Please just answer Arthur.'

'I… I am not sure.' He looked at Merlin. 'What do you think I should do?'

'Do what you think is right.' Merlin's eyes didn't show any fear anymore, but his eyes changed to have a powerful look in them. Arthur was stunned, he never thought he would see this side of Merlin.

'Maybe I will accept him and his magic, but only because he helped us… me.'

These words were enough for Merlin. 'Then I will tell you who Emrys is.' He stopped and took a deep breath. He looked to Gwen who nodded at him and then again at Arthur. 'I'm Emrys.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So here is chapter 7 already. I really never thought I will come this far with my story, but I guess I just really enjoyed writing it. I also am in the middle of my exams, but don't worry I will still update this story. I also plan on putting up a new story today or tomorrow so don't forget to also read that one. **_

xxx

'Merlin it's no time for jokes now.' Arthur said angry.

Merlin closed his eyes. 'I'm not joking, Arthur.'

'No Merlin, you're lying to me! If you're Emrys then you have Magic and you don't have that… you can't have…' He looked angry, but at the same time desperate and was hoping that everything his friend said was a lie. He looked at Gwen and in her eyes he could see that it was the truth. He sat down on his bed and took his head in his hands.

'Arthur…' Gwen said and her voice showed concern.

'Arthur, I'm not lying. It's the truth. I would never hurt you or Gwen or the knights.' Merlin was as desperate as Arthur maybe even more then the king.

'Why… why would I believe you?' The king said mumbling through his hands.

It was Gwen who answered. 'Because he is your friend and he was always loyal to you.'

The king looked up and stared in the sad eyes of his friend. 'Why did you learn it when you knew how I hated magic?'

'I didn't…'

'Yes, you did! How could you otherwise use magic?' Arthur shouted angry at his friend.

Merlin took a step back in fear, but was able to speak back. 'I… I… never learnt it… I was born with it.'

Arthur looked at him. 'Born with it? That's not possible!'

'I could use magic before I could walk.' He whispered, but Arthur didn't seem to hear it in his anger.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I was afraid of what you or you father would do to me.'

'But… but I would never hurt you. Did you really think I would hurt you?' Arthur heart froze at the thought that his friend even considered that he would ever hurt him.

The sorcerer looked away. 'Yes.' He almost whispered.

Shame appeared on the king's face. 'You really thought that. I could never hurt you. You are… my best friend.'

Merlin face turned up again and he gasped. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' Arthur said a bit ashamed and he began to smile at his friend.

Before any of them could say something else sobs could be heard. Both men looked at Gwen and they saw she was crying. 'You big idiots!' The two of them looked at each other and began to smile.

'You're not going to hurt me?'

'Never.'

Merlin eyes showed joy and he sat down next to Arthur on the bed while Gwen got a chair and sat down in front of the two men. Arthur looked at his friend. 'Tell me what you have done with your magic.'

The warlock closed his eyes to think what he would say. 'I did both good and bad with my magic. I always tried to protect you and the others, but… sometimes I made mistakes.'

'Like what?'

'I… I released the dragon.' He whispered and he could hear Gwen gasp.

'What! How could you do that? We're all very lucky that I killed him!' The king shouted to his friend.

Merlin almost fell backwards from his king's reaction. 'Ehmm… no… you didn't kill him.'

'What?' The king said in confusion.

'You never killed the dragon. I ordered it to leave Camelot.'

'How on earth were you able to do that?'

Merlin took a deep breath. 'Balinor was my father… after he died I inherited his power … as an dragonlord.'

'… Really… is that the reason why you were born with magic?' Arthur asked and he looked at his friend.

'I think so.'

'Merlin.' He placed his hands on the sorcerer's shoulders. 'You're telling me so much at once, but I have to know, tell me everything. Everything you have ever done and you couldn't tell me. The good and the bad things.'

Merlin took a deep breath and nodded. He told the king everything he had done in his life and sometimes Arthur looked angry at him, sometimes relieved and other times sad. The three of them sat down to talk for a long time and Merlin felt relieved, because he could finally tell Arthur everything. He told them about their destiny. Arthur never interrupted his story and waited until Merlin finished his story. 'You have done so much for me. Why wasn't I able to see it? I'm sorry Merlin.'

Somewhere deep in his heart Arthur knew that everything his friend said was true. Maybe at first he was angry at his friend, but now everything felt in place and he could accept it. He was also a little surprised at how easy it was for him to accept magic when it was the thing in the world he hated the most. No, the thing his father hated the most and he taught Arthur to hate it.

'You shouldn't be sorry Arthur. At first I did it because it was my destiny, but I came to care for you and the others. I would always try to protect you.'

'Thank you Merlin. I'm glad you told me everything.'

'Yeah, I'm also glad, but what are you going to do now?'

'I'm definitely not going to execute you.' They smiled at each other. 'After everything you told me I'm more convinced that magic can be both good and bad. We should also tell the knights, but let's keep it a secret from the rest of Camelot.'

'Why?' Gwen asked.

'Because then Morgana wouldn't know about it and we have the element of surprise.' He smiled and looked at Merlin. 'Do you think you can defeat her?'

'… Yes.'

'Then let's go.' The king stood up and gave Merlin a hand.

xxx

The knights took it pretty well. The most stubborn one was Leon who served Uther for a long time, but seeing that Merlin is his friend he accepted it. The strangest thing was Percival who said that he already knew about Merlin's magic and when they asked him why he never told them he just said that it wasn't his secret to tell. He trusted his friend to do good things with it.

All of them sat around the table. The knights were really curious about Merlin's magic. 'Can you do some magic for us?'

Merlin sighed and created a ball of light. The knights looked stunned at it like little children and when Merlin looked at Gwen he could see that she thought the same. And both smiled at each other.

'Incredible.' A stunned Elyan said.

'Do you think you can make a unicorn for me?' Gwaine asked and he was clearly drunk.

'Why would you want a unicorn?' Leon asked and the others grinned.

'Then it can take me to the land of the tooth fairy and there I will meet this guy with purple hair who would give me a spoon and then I will dig up the treasure of the goblins.' Gwaine said and he took his sword in his hand. Now that everyone was clearly convinced that he was a drunk as he could possibly be. Leon sighed and took Gwaine to Leon's room because Ghrinst was still in Gwaine's room and he didn't think that it was a smart idea to let him near the whelps while drunk.

'I think we can ignore Gwaine's request. So does someone have another question for me? If not then I want to see Ghrinst and tell her that Gwaine is too drunk to come.'

'Can I go with you to see her?' Gwen said.

Merlin nodded and when Arthur said that he didn't had any other question and that he had a meeting with the counsel. Merlin and Gwen walked away to see the Shadows while the king and his knights went to the counsel.

Merlin knocked on the door of Gwaine's room. 'Ghrinst can I and Gwen come in?'

'_Come in.'_ They opened the door and saw that the family was eating their meal. Plates of meat and surprisingly vegetables stood on the floor and Merlin's got the opinion that they were happy with it.

'I didn't know that you ate vegetables?' Gwen said the words that Merlin thought.

'_Of course. It's not healthy to eat only meat and my babies have to grow so I want them to eat enough of everything.' _She smiled.

Merlin looked at her. 'I also have to say that Gwaine wouldn't be here tonight he is too drunk and we didn't think it would be a good idea to let him in with your children.'

Ghrinst nodded that it would be the best and the two humans sat down on the chairs and looked at the Shadows while they finished their food.

When they were finished eating Sarg asked her mother something, but her mother didn't answer her question and said. _'Ask it themselves in the human language.'_

'_Okay mommy.' _The little blue shadow looked at Merlin and Gwen_. 'Are you two mates, because mommy told us that you protected her?' _

Gwen started laughing and Merlin could only blush. Gwen patted the little Shadow and said. 'No, my mate is King Arthur and Merlin here is one of my best friends.'

'_Ohh,'_ She said and she blinked with her eyes. _'The king is that blond man right. Who is then the guy that is here all the time in the room?'_

'That's Gwaine one of the knights of King Arthur.' The other two little Shadows also wanted to get involved with the conversation and started asking the humans all different kind of questions. Merlin looked at Gwen and saw that she was enjoying talking with the whelps.

Merlin laughed when the next question of the male Shadow was why Gwen didn't had any whelps of her own.

'I don't know. I think I'm not ready yet for a child, but I want kids when I'm older.'

'_When they are born can we play with them?'_ Sgirn asked.

'Of course, but only when they are old enough so that they won't get hurt.'

The next question from Sgirn was for Merlin. _'Do you have a mate yet?'_

Merlin's face became red from the question and Gwen started laughing. '… No, I haven't found someone yet.'

'_Why not, I think that you're quite cute for a human. If I were human I would take you as my mate.'_ Starg said and she didn't notice that Merlin couldn't become even redder. Gwen couldn't stop laughing and the little Shadows looked in confusion at her. _'Did I say something wrong? He would be a good mate, he is quite strong and then he can protect his whelps.'_

Ghrisnt found it finally enough and told her children to go to bed. The kids jumped on the bed and she tugged them in. She then turned around to the humans and smiled. _'They like it here. Thank you two for everything you have done for me and my family.'_

'You don't have to thank me.' He smiled back at her. 'They are really adorable. You look really tired, why don't you also go to bed. It was a long day.'

'_You're right. See you tomorrow.'_

Gwen took Merlin's hand and they walked out of the door to seek there own beds.

xxx

'My plan was perfect, but she betrayed me! I could've killed Arthur with my own hands!' Morgana screamed. 'It was a perfect plan!'

She breathed deep and tried to calm herself down. 'No, I made one mistake. I should've killed Merlin when I got the change to do it. He always tried to ruin me.' She began to smile evil. 'Arthur came to rescue him so if I manage to kill him then I would also hurt Arthur.' She laughed like a crazy woman. 'Yes, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to kill the little servant of my dear brother. I'm going to kill Merlin.'

'And if Emrys tries to interfere then I will use this.' She held a dagger in her hand.

xxx

Merlin woke up and began to smile when he remembered the day before. _'I'm so glad I finally told Arthur everything.' _

He jumped out of bed because he still had to pretend that he was just Arthur's servant and began to dress himself. When he was satisfied about his clothes he went down to see Gaius. 'Good morning.'

Gaius looked up and smiled. 'Good morning Merlin. You're cheerful this morning.'

'Why wouldn't I be happy? I finally told Arthur everything and he accepted it.'

'Yes, you're right. It was a big step in the future of this kingdom.'

'Yeah… now I'm going to wake Arthur up.' He walked to the door only to give Gaius a last smile before going through it.'

He reached Arthur's chambers and walked inside. He smiled when he saw that Arthur was still sleeping and decided to use a little magic on his friend. His eyes glowed gold and Arthur was sent upwards before falling back on his bed. The king screamed from shock when it happened and he looked angry at his friend when he finally noticed him. 'What the heck did you do Merlin?'

'Just a little trick, sire.' He smiled still amused by what he just did.

'Don't make me regret my decision to accept your powers.' The king said, but in his voice Merlin heard that the king also found Merlin's trick rather amusing.

'Let's get you dressed. You have a meeting with the counsel in one hour.' The warlock said while searching for the king's cloths.

'Was that today?' He let himself fall back on the bed.

Merlin sighed and grabbed Arthur's arm to drag him out of bed. 'Come on.'

The king came out of bed and was clearly not happy about it. Merlin helped him get dressed and brought him breakfast. 'Thank you Merlin.' Arthur said and smiled at his friend. 'Do you mind showing Ghrinst the town. It probably would be smart to take some knights with you.'

'That's a great idea.'

'Then I will leave that to you while I will go to that stupid meeting.' The king stood up and walked away to the meeting.

Merlin cleaned up the room and walked towards Gwaine's room. He heard the whelps running around in the room so he knew he didn't had to worry about waking them up. He knocked. 'It's me, Merlin.'

'_Come in.' _He heard Ghrinst say and he opened the door.

Before he realised it he was thrown on the ground from the weight of three little Shadows who jumped on him. At first he was shocked, but he them began to smile.

'_Get of him.'_ There mother said and when he sat up he saw that she looked a little worried at him. _'You aren't hurt, are you?'_

'I'm fine, don't worry.'

'_Merlin, Merlin! Can we see the town? I never have been in a town before, so I really want to see it and yesterday we weren't able to see much of it.'_ Risg almost screamed when the three of them jumped around the sorcerer.

'Then you can be happy that Arthur asked me to let you see the town. Is that okay with you?' The last he said to their mother.

'_Oh, yes that sounds wonderful. It has been a long time since I was in a town.'_

'Then I will show you around. Have you had any breakfast yet?'

'_No, but I'm getting a bit hungry.'_ Starg sat down on his lap. She looked at him and he couldn't help, but to smile seeing her dark eyes.

He just wanted to ask her to get of his lap so he could get them something to eat when a knock was heard on the door. Gwaine opened the door and looked inside. 'Hello, did all of you have a good night sleep?' He looked at Merlin. 'Oh, hey Merlin.'

'_We have slept really well. The bed is so soft and I loved it.'_ Sgirn said and she walked towards the man.

Gwaine smiled when he realised he wasn't going to sleep in his own bed for a while. 'I'm glad you slept well.'

'Gwaine, they haven't eaten yet. Let's go to the kitchen to get some for them.' The sorcerer said and he lifted Starg from his lap and put her on the ground. He then stood up.

'We will be back in a few minutes.' Gwaine said and both of them walked away to get some food in the kitchen.

The Shadows didn't need long to eat their breakfast and the whelps were really enthusiastic about going into town. The two men could only smile at the sight of the little Shadows. When their mom was also ready to leave they walked out the door to visit the town.


	8. Chapter 8

The little Shadows jumped down the stairs and several servants froze on the spot after seeing the Shadows appear out of what it seemed like nothing.

'_Stay with us.'_ Ghrinst screamed at her children.

They turned around and waited for their mother, Merlin and Gwaine to catch up with them. 'Just stay with us, okay?' Merlin asked and they nodded.

They walked through the town and at lunchtime they reached the gates. The tour took longer then the knight and sorcerer had expected, because the whelps found everything interesting while the people only looked at them with big and scared eyes. Surprisingly the only people who reacted well at the Shadows were a group of children who wanted to play with them until their mothers screamed that they couldn't do that. Merlin pitied the mothers who almost got heart attacks seeing their babies playing with 'monsters'. After that the little Shadows were a bit down until Gwaine bought them a snack from a scared shop owner.

They decided to eat their lunch in the shadows of the trees which stood outside of the castle walls. Merlin had brought them all some lunch which he had prepared back at the castle.

'_This food is nice.'_ Sgirn said while liking the last of the food out of the bowl_. 'Thank you.' She_ said to Merlin and he smiled.

'So what do you think about Camelot?' Gwaine asked.

'_It's nice, but I really don't understand why the people are so scared of us. I mean they looked like scared sheep.'_ Starg said and in her voice Merlin heard that she found it stupid.

Gwaine sighed. 'People are scared about things they don't understand. You are not something they know so they are terrified. It's the human nature.'

'_That's stupid. Then they would never be able to play with others.' _Starg looked confused at the two humans and her mother. _'What's wrong?'_

'Nothing.' Gwaine said with a smile and he placed her on his lap. He started playing with her and after seeing that the two other Shadows became jealous and jumped on Gwaine. Gwaine who didn't expect that fell backwards on the ground. When he pushed himself up again an even bigger smile appeared on his face and he started wrestling with the whelps, making sure not to hurt any of the little Shadows.

Merlin couldn't help but think that he never had seen the knight so happy. He then looked at Ghrinst and he saw that she also smiled. _'They like him.'_

'Yeah, you're right. I have never seen him so happy expect when he is drunk.'

'_I hope that he won't get drunk when my babies are around.'_

Merlin grinned. 'He won't and if he does then just hit him on the head.'

Ghrinst also started grinning and they looked at Gwaine and the whelps again. Gwaine lay down on the ground with the three little Shadows on top of him.

'Gwaine get up, it's time to get back.' Merlin said and Gwaine lifted his head and looked frustrated at him. 'Merlin, tell them that. I can't get up they are to heavy.'

Sigrn was not happy with the knight's words and jumped up and down the knight's chest which made Gwaine gasp for air.

'_Get of him, you three.'_

The little Shadows came of Gwaine's chest and they had a lot of fun while the knight was rubbing his chest.

They headed back to the castle and Merlin walked next to Gwaine. He looked curious at the knight and noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. 'What's wrong?'

The knight turned his head to his friend and sighed. 'They remind me of my little brother.'

'You have a little brother? I never knew that.'

Gwaine closed his eyes. 'He died of an illness when I was twelve.' He waited a while before talking again. 'After his dead I felt really guilty that I didn't play more with him.'

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'

The knight hit Merlin on the shoulder and smiled, but the sorcerer saw that the sadness never left the knight's eyes. 'It was a long time ago.'

xxx

'So what did they think about the tour?' Arthur asked his servant when he and Gwaine told the king that they were back from the tour.

'They found it fantastic, right Gwaine.'

The knight had a big smile on his face. 'He's right. So did something happen during the meeting?'

'No, it was quite boring.'

Then the warning bells sounded and everyone in the room froze. Gwen came into the room and looked at her husband. 'Do you know what is going on?' She was clearly scared and walked further into the room to stand beside her husband.

He shaked his head and looked at Gwaine and Merlin, but he saw that they also didn't know what was going on. Before anyone could asked something else Leon, Elyan and Percival ran into the room. 'What's happening?' The king stood up and looked at them.

'We're under attack by Morgana!'

'What! How did she get into Camelot?'

'We have no idea, my lord.'

'Merlin!' The king turned towards the sorcerer. 'Are you ready?'

The warlock took a deep breath. 'Yes, I am.'

All of them stood together when the door slammed open. It was Morgana who came through the doors and stared at them with an evil smile on her face.

'Hello dear brother.' She said and she took a few steps forward.

'Don't come any closer.' The king said and he took his sword in his hand. Soon after that the knights followed his example.

Morgana started laughing. 'Do you think I'm afraid of your little swords?'

Arthur looked silent at the witch and said nothing. 'Or do you think that Emrys is going to save you.' She lifted her hands and the doors closed. 'Nobody can come in or leave this room.'

'We're not afraid of you Morgana.' Merlin looked at the woman with anger in his eyes.

'You should be scared little boy, but don't worry I will not use you as bait this time. I will kill you together with your dear friends.'

'The only one that will die here today will be you.' Arthur stepped in front of his friends and stared at the witch making sure he was ready if she tried something. He wasn't planning on letting any of his friends getting hurt.

'Arthur.' Merlin whispered and he placed his hand on the king's shoulder. 'I can…'

'Not yet.' The king whispered back and Merlin nodded that he understood.

'I'm very curious about the things you're saying to each other. I hope for you that you're saying goodbye, because you don't have long to live anymore.' Her eyes were filled with darkness which made Merlin shiver. He knew that her heart was full of darkness and pain and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

She grinned evil at her enemies. 'It's time for you to die now.' She lifted her hand and a ball of fire was created. 'Goodbye.' She fired the ball towards the group.

'No!' Merlin screamed and he stepped in front of his king and created a barrier around them by putting his hands up and speaking the words of the old religion. The fire reached the barrier and he could hear Gwen screaming and the knights all took a step back. Only the king didn't move. Merlin was surprised by that action, but the king trusted his friend that he would protect them.

Morgana slowly let her arms go down and looked surprised at the group and especially at Merlin. 'You… you… are.'

'Emrys.' Merlin said with a powerful voice that showed no hesitation. He knew it was time for the people to know he had magic. Which also included Morgana.

'You, but… but.'

'Are you that surprised Morgana?'

She stared at him in shock and then she looked at her brother. 'And you knew about that and accepted it?'

'Why wouldn't I Morgana. I'm not my father!' The king said and he laid his hand on the warlock's shoulder.

She growled at them and at the same time Merlin could see a bit of sadness in her eyes. 'You despise magic.'

'I once did, but I now know the truth.'

'You would never change! I will create the kingdom that the people want. You will all die.'

'I won't let you harm anyone!' Merlin said.

'You… you're a weak little creature. Let's see how strong you really are.' She lifted her hands ones more and created a spell. Merlin easily deflected the ice she created and he let lightning hit her. She could barely create a barrier and stared breathless at the sorcerer. 'You're… quite good.'

He grinned. 'So what are you planning now?'

'Do you really think that I have given up?'

'Merlin is stronger then you! He will kick your ass' Gwaine shouted and everybody looked stunned at the knight.

It was Morgana who was the first one to act and another ball of fire was thrown at the others. It was Gwen who saw what happened and she shouted a warning. Merlin reacted in time to deflect the magic, but some of the fire burned his hands and he let out a little scream of pain.

'Are you okay.' A worried king asked.

'I'm fine, just a little burn.'

'Just don't let that happen again.'

Merlin smiled at his king and nodded. He then turned back towards the witch and his power pushed her into the wall. She wasn't able to deflect the magic and when she hit the wall the sound of breaking bones could be heard. The witch then hit the floor and she didn't move anymore.

'Is she dead?' Leon asked and he wanted to walk towards Morgana, but Merlin stopped him.

'No she isn't dead. She is still dangerous, so don't get close to her.' The warlock said and the knights heard in his voice that they couldn't oppose him.

He was right. Morgana groaned and she tried to lift herself up. She was able to sit and her eyes shot fire towards the sorcerer. Blood appeared on her stomach and tears of pain appeared in her eyes.

'I won't forgive you for this. You betrayed your own kind!' Despise was heard in her voice.

Merlin looked at her and sighed. 'It isn't me who betrayed our kind, but you. Because of you the people think that magic is evil. We should have shown them that it can be used for good.'

'That's only possible when your precious king is dead.'

It was Arthur who responded next. 'No I have seen what magic can do and I'm willingly to accept it.' Merlin felt happy when his king said this words and couldn't help, but smile a bit.

'Then you let me no choice.' She said and she grabbed a dagger from one of the folds in her dress. All of the knight grabbed their swords tighter in their hands and stared at her having an idea about the witch next action. She lifted her hand and threw the dagger with inhuman power at the group.

The warlock pulled the king behind him and created a barrier in front of him. The dagger hit the barrier with an incredible force and Merlin did a step back. 'No.' Arthur could hear his friend whisper and before he could ask what was wrong the barrier scattered into small pieces. The dagger came towards the group and pierced itself into Merlin's chest.

At first Arthur didn't understand what happened, but he realised it when the body of his friend became numb. 'No!' He screamed and he tried to prevent the body of the sorcerer to fall on the ground. Gwen screamed again and he could hear Leon cursing.

A loud evil laugh was heard from the witch and she disappeared in a fog of darkness, but before that she screamed at them. 'Emrys will never hinder me again.'

The king didn't care anymore for the witch and he only looked at Merlin who he held in his arms. 'Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?'

The rest of the group sat down around the king and their friend. 'Please say something.' Tears appeared in the king's eyes, but he didn't care. He didn't want to lose someone he cared for again.

'Arthur?' The sorcerer said with a faint voice.

Arthur tried to smile, but it didn't work. He placed his hands on the wound to tried to stop the bleeding. 'Just stay with us okay.' He then looked desperate at the others. 'Get Gaius.' Elyan and Gwaine quickly ran through the large doors the get their old friend.

'Can you hear me?'

'Yeah, I… can hear you...'

'Can you do something with magic?' Percival asked and he noticed that Gwen had started to cry.

It took too long in Arthur's opinion for the sorcerer to answer. 'Maybe.' Merlin then slowly lifted his right hand towards the wound and looked at Arthur. The king understood what he had to do and grabbed the dagger.

'Are you sure?'

Merlin nodded and the knights all hold Merlin down so that Arthur could pull out the dagger. 'This will hurt.' The boy moaned.

The king pulled out the dagger and blood starting coming out faster. Then Merlin placed his hand on the wound and he whispered some words. The sorcerer's chest started to light up with a bright blue light. Arthur sighed in relieve when he saw that the blood that was coming out decreased. The light stopped and Merlin closed his eyes.

'Merlin?' The king whispered, but he didn't get a response from his friend.

He then heard someone behind him come closer and Gwen made place so that Gaius could sit down on the ground in front of their friend.

Arthur looked to him and saw that tears started falling down from the physician eyes. 'Gaius?'

'I… I don't know sire.'

'But he can't die.'

'He's not dead yet, but I don't…' Gwen started to cry even harder and he saw that some of the knights also had tears in their eyes.

Gaius began treating the wound and they all sat down in silence for what seemed like hours in Arthur's mind before Gaius put the last string of bandage around the small body of his young friend.

'He has used magic on it?' It was not really a question, but more a statement and the king nodded.

The old man sighed. 'Then maybe there is still hope. If he hadn't done that he would already be dead, but now he has a change, even when this change is a small one. We should get him to my chambers.'

'No they are too far away. Mine are closer.' The king said and the physician nodded that it would be better.

The knights lifted the body carefully, because they saw that their king couldn't do it and carried him towards the king's room.

Arthur also stood up to follow them, but looked back at where his friend had fallen. He closed his eyes by the sight of all the blood and he knew that many men would have been dead by the amount he had lost.

They arrived at his room and the knights slowly laid the warlock on the bed. Merlin's skin had become white and blood leaked through the bandage. Arthur felt as if someone grabbed his heart in a strong hold. Tears still ran over the king's face and he turned away, not able to look at his friend like this. He felt responsible for what happened to the poor sorcerer and he hated himself for that.

Coldness spread through his body and mind. 'I… I don't want to lose my dearest friend.'

xxx

_**A/N: I'm so cruel… poor Merlin. Please don't hate me for it. I will try to not let all of you wait to long before the next chapter. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this while watching the first round of Eurovision song festival and it didn't work out that well. I was halfway when I asked myself 'Maybe I should save it… No, I don't have to, I can do it later.' And a minute later something happened (I still don't know what it was) and I lost everything I wrote so far. So you can't say I was happy.**_

xxx

'Arthur?' He heard her voice but he didn't respond and then her footsteps left.

The knights also tried to make contact with him, but the only one he had an eye for was Gaius. The king looked up every time the physician walked past him and the old man only shook his head that their was no improvement.

He woke up when somebody laid a hand on his face. He opened his eyes and looked in the eyes of Gwen. She smiled at him. 'You fell asleep.'

'What?' He looked around and saw that he had slept on the floor for the whole night. He moved a felt that he was stiff. 'How is he?' He asked her.

She sat down next to him and sighed. 'Gaius told me that his situation is improving, but his live is still in danger. Go see him.'

Arthur sighed and stood up. He turned back to help his wife up and walked towards the door. Afraid to go in he just froze on the spot and it was Gwen who opened the door and pushed him inside.

He heard the door close behind him and he stared at his friend. 'I'm sorry.' He walked towards his friend and sat down on the ground next to the bed. 'It's all my fault that this happened to you. If only I had understood Morgana and the magic in these lands then... then I could have stopped this stupid fight against magic.'

He grabbed his friend's hand. 'Please don't die... I need you. Not only like a king needs his servant, but I need you as... as a man needs his closest friend.'

Tears started running from the king's eyes. 'Please, please don't die.'

'Arthur?' The king looked up and stared at the physician. 'You can't stay on the cold floor like that. Please, sit down on a chair.'

The king slowly stood up and grabbed a chair. He placed it next to the bed and Gaius sat down next to him. 'How is he, Gaius?'

'His condition is slowly improving, but he can still die.' The voice of the old man was filth with sadness. Arthur knew that he cared a lot for his younger friend, just like everybody did. No person could really hate Merlin, even when he was sometimes really irritating. He was a good man and he cared a lot for his friends.

'Tell me.' He looked in the eyes of his older friend. 'Tell me about magic.'

Gaius grinned a bit. 'It's not so simple, Arthur. I don't know everything and even if I told you what I knew then it would take a lot of time.'

Arthur looked at Merlin. 'He's really powerfull, isn't he?'

The physician nodded. 'Yes probably the most powerful sorcerer of this time.'

'Why wasn't he able to stop the dagger?'

Gaius shook his head and stood up. He walked towards the table were the dagger lay and grabbed it. He walked back towards the king and gave him the dagger. 'Do you notice something special about it?'

Arthur looked confused at the dagger. He didn't see anything special about it. It was a really beautiful dagger, but he really didn't see what Gaius meant and gave the dagger back to the older man. 'I don't see it.'

Gaius took the dagger. 'These symbools on the side of the dagger are from an old and dark kind of magic. I have seen it once before and I never thought that Morgana would find something like this. It has really dark magic and Morgana should have felt this to. Both the words and the spell stopped any magic used on it and that's the reason that it broke through Merlin's barrier.'

'Shouldn't we get rid of it them?'

'But I'm not able to destroy it and I also don't think Merlin knows how to do that.'

'Then do you know who can destroy it?'

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment before answering. 'The only people I know who would be able to destroy this are the druid, but I think you also should ask Ghrinst about it.'

'Ghrinst, what would she know about it?'

'Ghrinst is a creature of magic and her people are old and if she wouldn't be able to destroy this then she probably would be able to find the druids.'

The king took a last look at his friend. 'Then I will go and talk to her. I will leave in two hour.' He looked the old man in the eyes. 'Don't let him die before I come back.'

Gaius smiled a bit. 'I will try my best.'

xxx

He knocked on the door of Gwaine's room. 'Ghrinst, can I come in?'

'_Yes.'_ He heard from the other side and he opened the door.

The little Shadows were on the bed and they looked at him with an expression full of sadness. 'Are they okay?'

She looked at him and he saw that she was worried. _'They took everything that happened really hard. How is he?'_

Arthur sighed. 'His live is still at risk.'

'_Oh, I see. Will it be okay if I and my babies visit him?'_

'That would be alright, but I have a question to ask you.'

Ghrinst looked at him in surprise. _'What is it?'_

'I'm going to search for the druids. If somebody can help Merlin then it would be them. I only don't know where I should go.' He looked her in the eyes. 'Do you know where they are?'

She closed her eyes for a moment to think. _'Yes, I think I can find them.'_

'Then please, help me find them!'

In her eyes he saw that she didn't knew what she should do_. 'And my babies?'_

'They can stay here with Gwaine and Gwen. They will take care of them so you don't have to worry.'

'_And do they know that already?'_ He stared at her and she started grinning from his reaction. _'So they don't know it yet. Do they know that you're going to search for the druids?'_

She shook his heads. 'No, they don't know it yet, but I'm still going. I can't let him die.'

She looked at him with a loving expression_. 'You do really care for him. I will come with.'_

'Thank you.' Arthur just reminded himself of the dagger. 'Can you destroy this dagger?'

Ghrinst looked at it._ 'No, its dark magic and I don't know how to destroy something like this.'_

'_You're leaving, mommy?' _One of the whelps asked from the bed.

'_Yes my darlings, but I will come back. Until that time I will leave you with Gwaine and Gwen and the rest of the nice people of Camelot.'_

The little Shadows looked at each other and tears appeared in their eyes_. 'We don't want you to leave us.'_

'_But I have to go to make Merlin better.'_

They stared at her in confusion. They didn't want their mom the leave them, but at the same time they liked Merlin and they didn't want him to die. Sgirn looked at Arthur and then back to her mother. _'Okay then, but don't be away for to long.'_

'I promise you that I won't let anyone harm her.' He smiled at them. They smiled back and he looked at Ghrinst. 'I want to leave in two hours and I will tell Gwen and Gwaine to take care of them.'

'_I will be ready.'_

xxx

'Be safe okay.' Gwen gave Arthur a kiss and looked in his eyes.

'I will.' He got on his horse and looked at her. 'I will find a way to heal Merlin.'

'_We should go.'_ He looked at Ghrinst and nodded.

'Yeah, let's go.'

They left the gates of the castle and Arthur looked back. The knights also wanted to go with them, but he refused their help. The druids would probably help earlier when he and Ghrinst came alone. He needed their help and he didn't want to scare them. Merlin had told him before that he knew the druids.

'_What's wrong?'_ He looked at her in surprise. _'You haven't said a word the whole trip.'_

'I'm just thinking.' He sighed. 'Do you think they would help Merlin?'

'_Yes.'_

'How can you be so sure about it?'

'_Because I see you, you really care for him and I think they would understand that.'_

The king closed his eyes. 'I hope so.'

The sun was going down when Ghrinst stopped suddenly. He looked confused at her and saw that she looked around. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I just think we're close by.'

'The druids are here?' The king asked with a hopeful voice.

'Yeah, but I'm not sure which way.' She didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she also started to speak. 'I found them. Follow me.'

He felt a bit of hope in his heart and followed her. It took them ten minutes before they reached a camp. He came of his horse and saw that the druids looked at them with scared eyes. He decided that it would be smart to stay where he was and let them come to him. It wasn't long before an old man walked towards them.

'Hello Arthur Pendragon, Ghrinst, welcome in our camp.' The man smiled at him.

Arthur was surprised that the man knew who he was, but at the same time it was expected that they knew him. 'You know our names, but I don't know yours.'

'I'm the elder of these people and I'm called Aston.' His voice was calm and friendly. He turned away to look at Ghrinst. 'It's along time ago that I met a Shadow like you. I will give both of you something to eat.' Arthur just then noticed he was indeed feeling hungry and followed Aston. Somebody took his horse away.

They sat down around a campfire and a young woman gave them plates with some soup. It was clear that the man didn't want to talk with them until they finished their dinner and Arthur used this time to watch the camp and the people that lived in it. They looked really peaceful and happy. Before Merlin had explained him about the druids he never had thought they could be so peaceful. He had always learned that people with magic are evil and he then figured they lived like evil people. He didn't know how evil people lived, but he just imagined how they would live.

Arthur finished his food and waited for the others to also finish. 'Thank you for the meal, but I have something important to ask you.'

'It's about Merlin.' The old man said while looking at Arthur without showing any emotion.

Arthur looked at the man in shock and it was Ghrinst who spoke. _'Yes, he is badly hurt and we hoped that you could help him.'_

The man closed his eyes. 'I know about the situation and how Morgana used the dagger.'

'Then just heal him! You people know that kind of things, right!'

'It's not that easy. The dagger was made with a dark kind of magic and a normal healing spell would not work on the wound. He will die and I can't heal him.'

Arthur gasped and looked shocked at the man. 'But… but… you have to do something. Please he can't die. I don't want him to die.'

'You care for him.'

Arthur didn't notice it himself but tears fell down his face. 'Yeah… he's my best friend. I don't know what I should do without him.'

Aston sighed. '…There is a way to heal him.'

'How?' Arthur almost screamed.

'Not so impatience young king. Only someone who really cares about Merlin can save him.'

The king looked confused at the druid. 'What do you mean?'

'If you're heart truly wants it then and only then you would be able to heal him. I will make you a potion, but it only works if your heart truly wants it.'

'But… I'm no sorcerer. How would I be able to do that?'

'It doesn't matter that you don't know any magic, you just have to believe in it.'

The king looked down and whispered. 'Could I really do something like that?'

'It's too late to go back now and I have to prepare the potion so get some sleep.' Aston turned around. 'Ethan come here.'

Arthur gasped when he saw the boy. 'You!'

'Hello again.' Ethan smiled. 'Follow me then I will bring you to a place you can sleep.'

The king and the Shadow stood up and walked after the young druid boy. They reached a tent and they followed Ethan inside. 'Make yourself at home.'

'_Thank you.' _Ghrinst curled herself up and closed her eyes.

Ethan looked curious at the king who sat down on one of the beds. 'Is it true that Emrys is wounded?'

The king starred at the boy for a moment before he remembered that Emrys was Merlin's name. 'Yes.'

He boy was silent for a moment. 'Is that why you came here?'

The king only nodded and Ethan looked concerned at him. 'You should get some rest. Your eyes are red and you look really tired.'

'My eyes are red?' Ethan handed him a mirror. _'Did I cry? I don't remember that.'_ He gave the mirror back and lay down on the bed. 'Thank you.'

The boy smiled. 'Sleep well.'

He heard the boy walk away and noticed that he was really tired. It didn't take long before he fell in an uneasy sleep.

xxx

He woke up when he felt something wet against his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw the nose of Ghrinst in front of his face. 'You're awake?'

He grinned. 'Good morning Ghrinst.'

'Good morning to you too king. The sun is already up and that old human finished making the potion.'

He stood up, grabbed everything of him in the tent and went outside with Ghrinst walking closely behind him. He walked towards Aston. 'Good morning.'

'Also good morning to you.'

'Ghrinst told me that you finished creating the potion.'

Aston looked tired at him. 'Yes, I finished it.' He gave Arthur a bottle with a purple liquid.

'So what do I have to do with it?'

'He has to drink it, but first you have to drink some of it.' Arthur looked confused at the old man.

'Why do I have to drink it?'

It was Ghrinst who answered Arthur's question. _'The potion that he made is a magical potion. The potion only works when the two of you have a bond so you also have to take it.'_

Arthur waited a moment. He didn't know if he could really trust the man, but he didn't had a choice. If he didn't do it then Merlin would die. He brought the bottle towards his mound and poured a part of the liquid in it. It tasted like strawberries and it was not as bad as he had expected.

He looked up and saw that Aston was smiling at him. The old druid grabbed a bag from the ground and gave it to Arthur. 'Some food for underway and travel quick young king, your friend doesn't have long to live.'

Before he could answer he felt Ghrinst brushing against his arm. He looked at her. 'Get on my back. I can run faster then your horse.'

He nodded that he understood and climbed on her back and looked at the druid. 'Thank you for everything.'

'It's fine, just don't let Emrys die.'

'I won't, goodbye.'

'Don't you forget something?'

'What?'

The old man laughed. 'The dagger, I and my people will destroy it so it can't harm anyone anymore.'

Arthur quickly grabbed the dagger and handed it to Aston. 'Goodbye.'

'_Goodbye, druid.'_ Ghrinst started running and Arthur screamed when he almost fell of. He grabbed her hairs and hold on tight, afraid that he would fall of.

Arthur looked one last time back to see that the druids were starring at them until they disappeared from his sight and he turned around again. After awhile he started to enjoy the ride on the back of the Shadow. He only hoped that he wouldn't be too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So this is a shorter chapter then the others, but it is because I decided that I wanted to give all of you some extra infromation about Ghrinst and her background. I hope you like it. I thank everyone for the nice reviews I have been receiving.**_

xxx

While running Ghrinst didn't talk to the king on her back, she knew he wouldn't hear her with the speed she ran. She started thinking, thinking of her live and how it had changed so much in such a sort time. She also thought of her lost love and her heart was filled with sadness when she thought of their last day together.

_She yawned and looked at her mate. She loved Mirg and her people would considered him strong and good looking. 'The little ones are getting hungry.' _

_He looked at them and nodded. 'Yes, but we shouldn't go out yet. Those humans see us as monsters and you know how they tried to kill us last time we went hunting.' _

_She growled at him. 'We have to go hunting, otherwise we will starve.'_

'_We should never have come to these lands.'_

_She sighed. 'It was not safe there anymore. I didn't want to let our children grow up in that world.' _

She thought of the place she was born. Deep in the mountains far away from the lands she was now. In the human world she would have been a princess, but that was not what here people called a member of the royal family. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful females in their lands, because of her size and her dark blue fur that shined in the sun. Her black eyes shined as gems and her magical powers were stronger then many others in her lands.

Many males had asked her to become her mate, but she refused all of them until she met Mirg. His fur reminded her of the morning sun and his paws were so strong that she knew he would be able to protect their whelps. His instincts were sharper then any other male she knew and she felt as if she could drown in his brown eyes.

Her father and mother were killed by rebels and while her older brothers fought the rebels they told her to run away. And that is what she did together with her mate. Only she, Mirg and her family knew that she was pregnant and they didn't want to risk her getting hurt.

I had been half a year since she left her homelands. Her babies were growing fast and she knew that they would be matured in another three years. Every day she would think of her home and her brothers. They had promised to get her when everything was settled in her lands. She and the others of her family had a special bond that allowed them to find each other wherever they were. She now felt she same bond with her whelps.

'_Then let's go and hunt for some deer.' She nodded and walked towards her whelps. _

'_What is it mommy?' Starg asked and her mother knew that she would grow up to be as beautiful as she was._

'_Your father and I are going to hunt, so stay here until we are back.' She smiled at them. _

Her other two whelps had the same colour fur as their father. Sgirn looked much like her father and was going to be a strong Shadow in the future, many males would want her as a mate, because she would be strong. Even when Risg was a male he looked more like his mother and she knew that many females would fall in love with him. She also knew her babies would be considered true heirs to her family.

'_Just don't be away to long.' Risg said. _

_Their mother walked towards their father and together they left the cave they used as their home. _

_Mirg quickly found the smell of a deer and they started to follow it. She looked at him with loving eyes. She didn't care that she would never return home, they only thing she wanted was to live together with her love and her children. _

_She looked confused at him when he suddenly stopped. He started to sniff around and she didn't smell anything strange. 'What is it?'_

'_I'm not sure.' He started running and stopped when she heard horses ridding in their direction. 'Humans and horses.' He said and he started to growl a little. _

_She nodded. 'We should hide.'_

_He agreed with her and they hide while the horses came closer. They were now close enough for Ghrinst to hear the humans talk to each other. _

_The first one she heard was a skinny boy. 'Is it a really dangerous creature?'_

_Then the person who was clearly the leader said with irritation. 'You really are a girl, Merlin. Of course it's dangerous why else would we go and kill it.'_

_Ghrinst frowned and listened to the black haired boy again. 'Because it's probably a creature of magic and having magic is punished with dead.' She understood that the boy didn't think the same about magic as the older one._

'_Even more reason to kill it.'_

_Then another male spoke. 'Sire, wouldn't it be a good idea to stop for the night. It's getting dark.' So that man was indeed a leader of some sort._

_The leader spoke again. 'Yeah, you're right let's make camp for tonight and rest because tomorrow we while hunt for the creature.'_

_Mirg touched her with his nose and she understood that he wanted her to follow him. When they were far enough away he stopped and looked at her with a concern. _

'_They spoke of us.'_

_She nodded. 'Yes, they want to kill us, right.'_

'_We can't let them do that. We should attack first and kill them in a surprise attack.'_

_She looked at him with a bit of concern. 'Are you sure that is the best thing to do?'_

'_What else can we do? Let's wait until they fall asleep and then attack.' She nodded that she understood, but was not completely sure this was the best thing to do._

_They waited till all of them fell asleep and only the tall man who watched the camp was awake. They slowly walked towards the humans, but then the tall man looked in their direction and let out a warning shout. _

_Mirg growled when they were spotted and they quickly walked back into the darkness. _

'_I had hoped to take the man out without him alarming the other ones.'_

'_What should we do now?' She looked into his eyes and he smiled at her. _

'_We're stronger and faster then humans, we should be able to kill them.' _

_They looked at the humans and saw that they had gathered around their leader and Mirg screamed at them in anger. He slowly walked forward into the light of the fire. Ghrinst didn't want to let him go alone and followed her mate into the light. The humans were clearly shocked when they saw them. She grinned a bit, they should be afraid of them. _

_Mirg growled again and Ghrinst followed his example. Ghrinst noticed the pointy weapons the humans had and then she noticed that the leader tried to protect the skinny one of the group. The black haired boy didn't look like a warrior and didn't had a pointy weapon. _

_They started to fight and she jumped on top of one of them, but then she was sliced into her shoulder which caused her to scream in pain. She looked at the one that hurt her and __saw it was the leader. She started slashing towards him and he tried to escape her attack. Suddenly he fell backwards and she saw that the boy behind him held up his hand. His eyes flashed golden and she starred a moment at him forgetting her prey. _

_She noticed the leader again when he screamed. 'Retreat.' And he and the others started running away. _

_She looked at Mirg. 'Let's take them out first.' They ran after the leader, the black haired boy and the one she had jumped on. _

_She ran into the forest to surprise them while Mirg was the decoy and it would have worked if the leader hadn't seen her when she jumped out of the shadows. The humans split up again. _

_Mirg looked at her. 'You take out the blond human and I will go after the other two.'_

_She nodded and followed the leader. He was fast, but she was faster then he was. Suddenly he ran towards a cave and she followed him. _

_She suddenly walked into a barrier and screamed of shock and pain. She looked into the cave and saw a boy standing with the man. _

_She blinked. Were they companions? She hadn't seen the boy before. She was shocked when the leader wanted to attack the boy and was thrown back by another barrier. She grinned. 'No, they are not friends.' She started to walk around looking for another way in, but there wasn't one._

_She lay herself down on the ground out of the sight of the humans, but so that she could she them and listened to their conversation. She frowned. 'I helped you because of Emrys.'_

_'Who is Emrys?'_

_'You don't know who Emrys is!'_

_'No, I don't.'_

_'He is the one that protects you!'_

_Somebody protects this leader? confusion rushed through her head._

_'What do you mean he protects me? How can I be protected by someone I don't know!' The leader screamed and the boy looked frightened. 'I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to know what you mean by saying he protects me.'_

_'I don't know a lot more than the elders told us, but Emrys is a sorcerer that wants to see you become a great king.' _

_'Why would he want that? Does he know that I also handle the rule against magic just like my father did?'_

_'Yes, that's why he doesn't reveal himself to you.'_

_'Do I know him? Is he in Camelot?' Arthur said with some concern in his voice._

_'You know him and yes he lives in Camelot, but he is loyal to you. Emrys is just one of the names he was given.'_

_'Tell me who he is!'_

_'No, I am not going to betray him.'_

_She wasn't able to hear the rest of the conversation, because pain rushed into her head. She knew immediately that something was wrong with Mirg. She stood up and ran towards the place she felt that her loved one was. He was further away then she thought __and when she reached the place he was she suddenly stopped after seeing the one thing she never wanted to see. _

_He lay down and the ground around him was covered in blood. She slowly walked forward while tears appeared in her eyes. 'This can't be true... Mirg you're alive, aren't you?... Mirg?... Mirg! Mirg! Mirg! Mirg!...' _

_She brushed her head against her mate's, but he didn't react, he would never react again. She brushed harder against his head in attempt to get a reaction from him. She started howling. Long howls sounded through the wood. She felt as if her heart was turned into ice. 'You can't leave me. You promised that you would never leave me... What do you expect me to tell the children?'_

_She curled her body against his and laid there until she could feel his body getting cold. She stood up and stared at him, this would be his last resting place. She focused herself and started to cast a spell. The ground slowly opened itself for him and closed itself above him. A tree sprout from the ground and covered the place her love slept for all eternity. The tree was a kind not known in these lands and it was even rare in the lands they came from. She turned around knowing she would never see her mate again and ran back towards her little ones. The only thing that would still remind her of her love._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I have to inform you all that this is the last chapter of this story. I found it kind of difficult to create the ending. **_

_**Oh and I also give everyone a cookie for following, reviewing and reading my story till the end. **_

xxx

Ghrisnt ran fast. Faster then any horse could ever run and Arthur liked it. The feeling he got when she almost flies between her steps. It took her three hours until she stopped and looked back at the king. _'We're almost there. I can smell Camelot.'_ He grinned after hearing her words. He already guessed that her smell was good, but after hearing her say something liked that he knew it for sure.

'Then let's go.' He would have enjoyed the trip if it wasn't for his friend that was dying. He frowned while he thought of Merlin._'I will be there quick. So don't you dare die before I arrive?'_

She started running again, but after 40 meter the both of them were thrown into a tree by an unknown force. Arthur felt his head hit the tree and groaned when he landed on the ground. He grabbed his head in pain and heard Ghrinst growl beside him. He closed his eyes to try to squeeze the pain out of his head.

He quickly looked up when he heard someone laughing evil at them. Morgana stood a couple of meters in front of them. 'Hello, dear brother.'

'Morgana.' He gasped at her and stood up while Ghrinst started growling at the witch.

It was only now that Arthur noticed what the woman was holding in her left hand, his bag.

'Don't you think I wasn't aware of your little trip to the druids?' Arthur didn't say anything and only looked angry at her. She grinned and started rumbling through his bag and pulled out the potion Aston had made to heal Merlin. In her eyes he saw that she knew what it was and panic appeared in his head.

'No… please Morgana.'

She looked at him. 'Why should I? I want your little friend dead so why would I give this back?' She dropped his bag on the ground and stared intense at the bottle. 'I never would have believed that you would use magic to save him.'

She then lifted her hand with the bottle in it and threw it on the ground. The bottle bursted in small pieces while the liquid flew through the sky and Arthur felt some of it hit his face.

He could only look stunned at the witch and tears appeared in his eyes. He couldn't heal Merlin without the potion. Ghrinst started howling soft after Morgana broke the jar.

Morgana only enjoyed the sight of Arthur. 'Are you so fond of him that you shed tears for his dead? If I had known that I would have killed him earlier.'

Arthur's face darkened and he looked at her. 'How could you.'

'I have just done it.' Morgana said as if it was a simple joke.

'So what are you planning on doing to me know, expect for breaking my heart.' He said and his voice was cold.

'Don't worry little king, I will let you live for now so you can see your friend die. I would not wait to long if I were you, he doesn't have long anymore. I can feel it and with every breath that goes by he is closer to death. He will not live to see the sunset again.' She grinned evilly at him and lifted her hands to disappear into nothingness.

He fell on his knees and stared at the ground while tears ran even faster down his face then before. Ghrinst brushed her head against his and he looked up to see her dark eyes. They were filled with pain and sadness and he knew that she saw the same in his eyes.

'_We have to go back to Merlin.'_

'No, we have to go back to the druids to get a new…'

'_There isn't any time left to do that.'_ He knew she was right, but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to let his friend die.

He slowly stood up and climbed back on her back after grabbing his bag from the ground. 'Yeah, let's go.'

He looked one last time back at the broken bottle and the liquid that slowly sunk into the earth. He then changed his gaze forward to see the castle walls rising in front of him. He was home.

She ran past the guards at the gate and scared the people at the market when she ran past them. She stopped in front of the stairs and he climbed of her. He turned towards her head and looked into her eyes. 'Thank you for everything you have done for us.'

'_I didn't mind doing it.'_ She tried to smile at him, but it didn't work.

'You don't know any magic to save him?' He asked with his last bit of hope.

She lowered her head_. 'I'm sorry, I don't know.'_

The big doors burst open and the knights ran through them towards their king. Arthur didn't want to see their eyes when he couldn't do what he had promised them, to bring back a cure for their friend. They stopped in front of him and stayed quiet after they saw their king's reaction.

Percival slowly walked forward and grabbed the king at his shoulders. 'Didn't they know a way to heal him?' There was still some hope in the knight's voice.

The king could feel coldness spread through his heart. How could he say that he lost the potion when he was attacked by Morgana? Ghrisnt noticed the hesitation of her friend and answered the question for him. _'We had it, but when we were attacked by Morgana we lost it.'_

The knights gasped and Arthur felt even more terrible after hearing their reaction. They walked towards their king. They knew how much he loved the sorcerer and wanted to share a part of his pain, but they knew they couldn't do something like that.

'Then let's go see him.'

Arthur spoke with a soft voice. 'Is he still alive?'

The knights looked at each other knowing their friend would not have much longer. 'Yes.'

They slowly pushed their king inside towards his chambers. He froze a moment in front of the door before opening it. He walked inside and saw that Gwen sat on the ground in the corner while crying. Gaius face had no expression and when he looked at the king, Arthur saw that he understood that he didn't had anything. The physician stood up and offered his king the chair and Arthur accepted it.

He looked down on his friend. His skin was as white as snow and he looked so cold. His eyes were closed and his expression showed signs of pain. Arthur knew that Merlin was close to falling into the darkness of death.

Arthur slowly grabbed the warlock's hand. At first he was shocked at how cold it felt, but then he hold it as if he tried to warm it. It didn't work and he dared to look back at the others and saw tears falling from the knights eyes. At least Merlin would die while he was loved by all of his friends.

He turned towards Merlin's head and made their foreheads touch. The king's tears fell down on the sorcerer's face and Arthur closed his eyes while remaining in the same position.

He felt something warm spread through his body, but he didn't give it any special thought. He felt as if his surroundings disappeared and in his head he could hear as voice speak to him.

'**_Hello mighty king of Camelot.'_**

'_How can I be mighty when my friend is dying in front of me?'_

'**_The sorcerer who is part of your destiny is dying and only you hold the cure for his pain.'_**

Arthur started sobbing. _'Not anymore I lost it.'_

'**_The potion was never the cure for him.'_**

'_What, did the druids lie to me?'_

'**_No, the one that holds the cure is you, young king.'_**

Arthur was silent for a moment._'I don't understand.'_

'**_You will if you truly care for him.'_**

'_I do.'_Arthur almost whispered and he could feel the voice leave his head.

He knew he was back at his chambers and even wondered if he had ever left them. He still had his eyes closed in fear of looking at the face of his friend. _'I don't want you to leave me, please stay. I love you.'_

At the same moment he could hear the knights gasping and he opened his eyes to see that he and Merlin were both covered in a bright blue light. He knew immediately that it was magic and he felt not fear, but a warm feeling filled his heart. He looked at Merlin and saw that the expression of his friend became soft as if his pain was lifted away from him. The magic felt so strong, powerful and warm. If he had known that this is what it felt to use magic then he could only love it.

He could hear Gaius say what he already knew. 'It's magic, but how.'

He didn't care for anything his friends did and only had an eye for Merlin. Colour came back in the sorcerer's face and the blood on the bandages started disappearing. Even the scar he knew was on the neck of the warlock disappeared, same as the scar on his right hand. Arthur started smiling when he understood that everything would be alright.

Then it happened, Merlin opened his eyes and those warm blue eyes stared at Arthur's eyes. A smile appeared on Merlin's lips and the king replied it with another smile.

The others in the room looked only shocked at the two of them and this time Gwen started sobbing tears of joy and the knights started to smile while Gaius quickly sat down from all the excitement.

Merlin said with a voice that he clearly hadn't used in while. 'Thank you for healing me Arthur.'

'I did that?'

'Yes.' Merlin said with a warm voice.

'But I have no idea how I have done that.'

'Magic isn't something that someone can understand. Even I don't understand it completely.' He sat up and Arthur wanted to push him back, but saw that Merlin was completely healed and his body was filled with energy.

Tears fell down his face again, but these tears were full of joy while he embraced his friend. He whispered in the sorcerer's ears. 'I'm so glad that you're alive.'

'Thank you for everything you have done for me.' Merlin said back.

Arthur let go of his friend and gave the others the opportunity to hug their friend and watched them silently filled with joy.

'_Welcome back.'_

xxx

Even when it was clear that Merlin was healed completely Gaius had ordered him to stay in bed. Arthur knew the sorcerer wouldn't like this and the next day he already wandered around the castle. Everybody greeted him when they saw him again and Merlin was as happy as he always had been.

Arthur looked out of his window and saw his friend wandering around. He smiled. He never thought he could be so happy to see that boy walking around doing nothing. He then decided he would join Merlin and quickly headed outside.

The king opened the large doors and walked outside. He looked around and didn't she the black haired warlock. He quickly walked around to search for the warlock. When he found him, Merlin sat down in the middle of the training ground. Arthur smiled and sat down next to his friend.

'Hello Arthur.'

'Hey.'

They sat down silent and watched the people around them.

'Hey, Arthur?' Arthur looked back at the sorcerer. 'Ehmm... I heard what you told that voice yesterday.'

Arthur froze for a moment and he began to blush a little. '...You heard that?'

Merlin smiled. 'Yeah and thank you that you said it.'

Arthur didn't care anymore about his pride. 'And it was the truth.' He sighed for a moment. 'The voice told me that the potion the druids gave me was not the cure, what did he mean by that?'

'How am I going to explain that?' The warlock closed his eyes for a moment. 'The druid let you drink a part of the potion so it also worked on you. The potion increased a person's magical powers and when you wished for me to be healed a magical reaction appeared and together with the power from that voice it was enough to heal me.'

The king frowned from this answer. 'But I don't know how to use magic.'

Merlin smiled. 'Magic is part of everyone and everything. It's true that yours is not so strong, but it is still there.'

Arthur nodded. 'I have one last thing to tell you.' The warlock looked curious at the king. 'I have decided to allow magic in this kingdom again.'

Merlin couldn't be happier and jumped on his friend to give him a hug. Arthur found it a bit awkward at first, but put his hands around his friend. Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear. 'Thank you.'

They let go of each other. 'But I don't know much of magic and so I need some help with understanding it. Are you willingly to get a promotion?' Arthur couldn't help but laugh a bit, because Merlin looked like a little kid when he told him and shook his head quickly up and down. 'Would you like to become my court sorcerer?'

'I would love it.' The warlock said and his eyes were full of joy.

'Then that's a deal. I will announce it tomorrow.'

Merlin grinned. 'You have a lot of people to meet.' Arthur looked confused at him. 'I mean you have to meet the druids and Kilgharrah and Athusia.'

'Who are Kilgharrah and Athusia?'

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes. 'Oh yeah, I forget you didn't know… ehmm.. they are dragons. I kind of saved the dragon's egg and hatched it.'

The king looked at his friend with his mouth wide open. 'You… what… but…' He sighed. 'I guess I need to meet them then.'

'Good, so what are you plans after that?'

'I want you to help me create a kingdom where the people can live in peace and freedom.' The two of them looked at each other and smiled.

'Yes, let's create Albion.'

xxx

Ghrinst watched the king and warlock who where discussing their future. She smiled when she heard someone appear behind her. She knew who it was and never thought she would see him again.

'Hello Ghrinst.'

She slowly turned around to see a grey Shadow standing in front of her. 'Hello dear brother.'

'It's time to go home.'

She brushed her head against his in a greeting. 'I know.'

He smiled. 'So are you ready to go?'

She looked at the two men she was looking at before. 'Yeah, I can't help them anymore. They are strong enough to create the future they want, together.'

He followed her look and saw Arthur and Merlin. 'Are they the predicted king and warlock that will unite all of the kingdoms?'

'Yeah they are. We should get the children and return home.' She took a last look at her friends_. 'I wish the two of you luck with creating that future._' With this last thought she left Camelot.

'Goodbye dear friends.'

**End**

xxx

_**A/N: So the ending of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm both sad and happy that it ended and I hope you will enjoy the things I'm still writing and what I will write in the future. At the same time I ask all of you what you thought of the story and the way I wrote it, so please tell me so I can improve myself to write better stories in the future. **_


End file.
